PHOBIA 방탄소년단
by septemberking
Summary: Tiga pria yang menderita sebuah phobia. Jeon Jungkook-Haphephobia-rasa takut akan sentuhan orang lain. Kim Taehyung-Atelophobia-rasa takut akan ketidaksempurnaan. Park Jimin-Thanatophobia-rasa takut untuk kehilangan seseorang yang dicintai. Akankah ketiga pria itu mengatasi rasa takut mereka? Atau justru terperangkap dalam ketakutan dan trauma masa kecilnya? Jikook/Taekook/BTS
1. Chapter 1

**MAIN CAST** : Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin/Kim Taehyung

 **OTHER** : BTS members

 **SHIP** : Jikook/Taekook

 **RATE** : M

Warning: contain harsh words, banyak unsur 18 ke atas. Maaf dan segala maaf kalo ada kata kata yang menyinggung:'). Serius ini cuma cerita, ga bermaksud nyinggung jadi maaf banget kalo ada cast yang juga ga berkenan dihati yah:')

 **Happy Reading!**

 **HAPHEBHOBIA**

 **Haphephobia** ‒a phobia that involves the fear of being touched. Human touch can be overpowering and even painful. This is often associated with a fear of sexual assault. The victims of sexual abuse describes of being touched as something that "burns like fire".

•

•

•

 **I**

 _"H‒Halo?"._

 _…._

 _"Jungkook masuk rumah sakit"._

 _…._

 _"Dia memperkosanya"._

 _…._

 _"Aku menemukan Jungkook tidak sadarkan diri di ranjang".[]_

Park Jimin mencengkeram lengan baju pria yang mengikutinya dengan keringat mengucur deras. Orang berlalu lalang seperti sekerumunan semut yang mencari mangsa, mengelilingi dua orang pria yang terhimpit dengan dahi berkeringat. Jimin menegang ketika pria yang ditariknya berteriak ketakutan, teriakan itu berubah menjadi jeritan lirih.

"J‒Jungkook?!".

Jimin melebarkan bola matanya ketika menemukan pria itu tertinggal di antara lautan manusia yang saling menyebrangi jalan. Ia meringkuk sembari mecengkeram kepalanya kuat kuat, berusaha menahan rasa takut dalam kepalanya.

"Jungkook!".

Jungkook merintih sakit ketika orang orang itu berlalu lalang, merasakan kulit mereka yang bergesekan dengan miliknya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras, diikuti dengan sengalan napas pria yang nyaris menangis.

Semuanya sangat panas. Semuanya terasa terbakar.

"Permisi, permisi!", Jimin mendesak pria dan wanita yang menyalak kencang. Ia tidak dapat memedulikan hal selain mencapai Jungkook. Jimin berlari secepat yang ia mampu, tidak peduli akan bahunya yang tertabrak dari berbagai arah. "Jungkook!".

Jungkook menengadah, wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan. Ia terpisah dari Jimin dan berakhir terbawa massa yang menyentuhnya dari berbagai sisi. Jungkook pun bangkit, mulai berlari kearah pria yang juga menyongsongnya.

"J‒Jimin".

Jungkook mengusap air matanya ketika ia berhasil mencapai pria yang langsung‒Jimin menghentikan pelukannya di udara. Wajah Jungkook sudah pucat pasi ketika melihat tangan Jimin yang nyaris memeluknya.

Jimin menunduk, "M‒Maaf".

 _Haphephobia._

 _Phobia_ yang sangat jarang terjadi, _phobia_ akan sentuhan. Jungkook sangat takut terhadap sentuhan, baik dari lawan jenis maupun sesama jenisnya. Ia orang yang pendiam dan lebih memilih untuk menghindari orang lain. Tidak banyak penderita _Haphepobhia,_ Jungkook termasuk dalam kategori yang tidak beruntung.

Antisiosial. Mengurung diri di kamar. Sangat sulit untuk diajak berbicara.

Selama ini, Jungkook hanya memiliki tiga orang yang dapat menerimanya.

Jimin, Jimin, dan Jimin.

Park Jimin menjulurkan jemari kecilnya dan menarik ujung lengan baju Jungkook dengan hati hati. "Jangan sampai tertinggal lagi, Kook, _okay_?", Jimin pun membawa pria itu untuk melepaskan diri dari kerumunan massa yang seperti ribuan arus gelombang.

Jungkook menunduk diam selama Jimin membawanya pergi, Jimin bernapas bebas ketika mereka sudah terpisah dari kerumunan orang orang yang mengeroyok seperti binatang kelaparan. Jimin menyentuh ujung baju Jungkook untuk mendudukkannya di bangku panjang sebuah _mall_.

"Jungkook, kau baik baik saja?".

Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

"Kau bisa berjalan?".

Jungkook mengangguk lagi.

Jimin menghela napas lega, ia sangat khawatir jika Jungkook terlalu panik dan berakhir kehilangan kesadaran diri. Maka dari itu, Jimin mewanti wanti agar tidak ada yang bersentuhan dengan Jungkook. Keselamatan pria itu adalah prioritasnya.

Mereka sedang mencari baju formal untuk hari pertama magang Jungkook di perusahaan konglomerat terbesar di Korea Selatan. Jimin kurang setuju akan keputusan Jungkook untuk bekerja sendiri.

Selama ini, Jimin yang selalu merawatnya.

 _Bukankah itu keputusan yang buruk?,_ Jimin membatin, teringat serangan panik Jungkook yamg mampu timbul hanya dengan sentuhan ujung jari.

Bagaimana kalau Jungkook terpaksa bersentuhan dengan rekan kerjanya? Bagaimana kalau Jungkook tidak disukai karena sikapnya yang antisosial? Bagaimana mungkin Jimin bisa melepas Jungkook seorang diri, tanpa pengawasan?

Jimin menghela napas berat.

"Jiminie? Apa yang harus kukenakan?".

Dilihat dari pakaian Jungkook sehari hari, jawabannya tidak akan mudah.

Jungkook selalu memakai _sweater_ putih lengan panjang, Jimin membelikan pakaian Jungkook dua ukuran lebih besar agar mudah menarik sisa lengan bajunya ketika mereka berjalan. Jungkook mengenakan celana hitam yang mencapai mata kaki, _sneakers_ putih, dan kaus kaki kelinci pemberian Jimin.

Nyaris tidak ada sesenti kulit pun yang terekspos selain wajah, leher, dan telapak tangannya.

Jimin bergumam kepada diri sendiri, memilih di antara segelintiran baju kerja, menyuruh Jungkook duduk diam dan beristirahat. Ia tidak mau Jungkook kelalahan karena berdiri dan mengikuti Jimin yang sangat mendetail dan selektif dalam memilih.

Jimin pun terhenti ketika melihat kemeja berwarna ungu pucat, celana hitam, dan sepatu hitam bertali.

Pasti, Jungkook akan terlihat menawan di balik setelan itu.

"Jiminie?".

"Coba yang ini, Kook", Jimin menyerahkan setelan baju yang membuat Jungkook mengernyit.

"Kemejanya terlalu sesak".

Jimin bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Tidak mungkin Jungkook akan berangkat bekerja dengan kemeja yang luar biasa besar, kan? Itu akan memberinya imej yang tidak rapi. Apalagi, Kim Enterprises terkenal dengan aturan yang ketat.

Jimin tersenyum sabar, "Jungkook, itu ukuran tubuhmu. Kau harus tampil rapi untuk bekerja, ne?".

Jungkook memberikan jeda yang panjang sebelum mengambil baju pemberian Jimin dan berjalan ke _fitting room_. Jimin menunggu sembari mengoperasikan ponsel, terkejut bukan main ketika Jungkook melangkah keluar dengan ekspresi tidak nyaman.

Ini benar benar seperti melihat orang yang berbeda.

Jungkook berdiri dengan jemari yang bergetar hebat, berusaha mengancing bagian kemeja teratasnya yang berpotongan rendah. Jimin termangu di tempat, melihat leher Jungkook yang lebih terbuka. Ia mengerjap ketika mendengar rintihan panik Jungkook.

"T‒Tidak bisa ditutup".

"Hei, hei, biar aku saja. Kau akan merusak jahitannya, Kook", Jimin mendekati Jungkook yang diam di tempat. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum menyentuh kancing teratas kemeja Jungkook yang terbuka. Park Jimin berkonsentrasi, kembali menarik napas. Keringat dingin mengucuri pelipisnya.

Berhati hati, Jimin. Perlahan lahan.

Jimin melebarkan bola matanya ketika jemarinya terpeleset dan menyentuh tulang selangka Jungkook yang berteriak sakit.

 _'Hei, Jungkook. Kemarilah!'_

 _'Kau ingat permainan kita, kan?'_

 _'Kemari, aku akan mengajarkanmu'_

Jungkook menjerit kencang, mencengkeram kepalanya ketika Jimin memucat panik. "J‒Jungkook?! Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku!", Jimin menggoncang bahunya, pria itu menjerit lebih keras.

 _Sialan!,_ refleks Jimin justru membuat Jungkook semakin ketakutan.

 _'Aku sudah siap. Kau ingat peraturannya, benar?'_

 _'Ayo, mari kita mulai!_ '

"J‒Jungkook?!".

Jimin menahan tangis ketika air mata Jungkook mulai mengalir. Melihatnya seperti ini sangat menyakitkan bagi Jimin. "T‒Tarik napas, Jungkook", Jimin berucap lirih ketika serangan panik membuat Jungkook gemetaran hebat.

"Kau akan baik baik saja, ne? Bertahan, ne?"

Jungkook terisak isak, sebelum Jimin berhasil menenangkannya.

Park Jimin membayar pakaian kerja Jungkook dengan gelisah, melirik kepada pria yang menunduk dalam di ujung toko. Ia kembali menghampirinya dengan raut menyesal, "Jungkook, ayo pulang".

"Ayo, jangan melepaskan bajuku, _okay_?".

Jungkook mengangguk, sebelum mencengkeram erat ujung baju Jimin dan mengikutinya.

Mereka pun berjalan dalam diam.[]

•

•

•

Jungkook membasuh wajahnya di dalam kamar mandi apartemen, teringat akan mimpi buruk yang menerornya bertahun tahun lamanya. Ia memejamkan mata sembari menghembuskan napas, mengusap air mata yang mulai mengering di pipinya.

 _'Ikuti aku, okay?'_

 _'Kau pasti akan suka!'._

Jungkook menarik lepas _sweater_ putih yang membungkus tubuhnya. Ia pun melepas kaus lengan panjang yang berada di baliknya dan melepas kaus putih lagi. Jemari Jungkook bergetar hebat ketika ia melucuti kaus lengan pendek sebelum menyentuh lapisan baju terakhirnya.

Napas Jungkook berat, rasa takut mulai menguasainya.

Ia memejamkan mata dalam, sebelum menariknya bajunya melewati bahu, menampakkan tubuh putihnya yang dipenuhi dengan bekas luka.

 _'Kita akan bermain 'binatang!'_

 _'Kau ingat caranya, ne?'_

 _'Ayo, lepas bajumu!'_

•

•

•

 _"Apa aku bisa menitipkan Jungkook kepadamu?"._

 _"Tentu saja!", Jungkook mendekap ayahnya yang hendak pergi untuk urusan bisnis. Hye Bin mengusap kepala Jungkook lembut, mendorongnya pelan ke arah paman Jungkook yang menyambutnya dengan hangat._

 _"Kau mempunyai anak yang manis, Hye Bin. Kemari, Jungkook"._

 _Hye Bin mengusap pundak Jungkook yang berjalan kearah pamannya dengan menurut. "Ayah tidak akan lama. Kau jangan nakal ya?"._

 _"Ne, Appa"._

 _"Jangan merepotkan pamanmu ya?"._

 _"Ne"._

 _Jungkook memandangi kepergian ayahnya ketika Boyoung meraih telapak tangan Jungkook, sedikit meremasnya, "Tidak apa apa, Jungkook. Paman akan menemanimu"._

 _Jungkook tersenyum._

 _"Paman tidak akan membiarkanmu kesepian"._

•

•

•

 _Jungkook terdiam melihat Boyoung yang melepas dasi kerjanya, sebelum melucuti kemeja dan melemparnya ke lantai kantor. "Ah, memang hari yang melelahkan", Boyoung memijat pelipisnya, sebelum berpaling kepada Jungkook yang tengah bermain boneka kelinci._

 _"Jungkook. Kau sedang apa?"._

 _"Bermain dengan temanku, Paman"._

 _Boyoung bangkit dan mendekati lelaki kecil yang terhanyut dalam dunianya sendiri. "Jadi, kau suka permainan, Jungkook?"._

 _"Ne", Jungkook menyahut dengan senyuman manis._

 _"Kau mau bermain 'binatang'?"._

 _Boyoung mengusap puncak kepala Jungkook yang memandanginya tidk mengerti. Boyoung berjongkok di depan Jungkook, meremas pundaknya, "Ikuti Paman, ne?"_

 _Jungkook hanya diam ketika pamannya mulai melepaskan baju dan celananya di hadapan Jungkook. Pria gempal itu pun merayap di lantai kantor, berlagak seperti binatang yang tengah mengais ngais, "Ayo, Jungkook. Lepas bajumu!"._

 _Jungkook mengernyit._

 _"Binatang tidak memakai pakaian, kan?"._

 _"Ne…"._

 _Jungkook pun melepas bajunya._

 _Boyoung menyeringai lebar, kembali bertengkurap dengan geraman seperti binatang liar, "Ayo, Jungkook!'_

 _'Ayo berbaring di bawahku'._

•

•

•

Jungkook terdiam di dalam kamar apartemen yang terasa sangat dingin, pandangan mata pria itu kosong, menusuri kembali ke dalam ingatan masa lalunya.

"Jungkook?".

Jungkook berpaling kaget ketika Jimin membuka pintu kamar. Jimin memucat ketika Jungkook menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan takut. Pria itu menunduk, jemarinya mulai bergetar ketika ia teringat _permaian_ masa kecilnya.

"M‒Maaf", Jimin berbalik badan, membiarkan Jungkook berganti dengan piyama yang berlapis tiga sebelum menyelusup di balik ranjang.

"S‒Sudah".

Jimin berpaling, melihat pria yang terbaring membelakanginya, selimut tebal menutup tubuh Jungkook nyaris mencapai kepala. Park Jimin mendekat dengan perlahan, menempatkan dirinya sejauh mungkin dari Jungkook.

Decitan ranjang ketika Jimin merangkak naik membuat Jungkook terengah kaget, sebelum pria itu memejamkan mata dan menenangkan diri.

Jimin bergerak gerak gelisah, "Mm…aku tidur diluar saja, Jungkook".

"T‒Tidak", Jungkook berbalik, menatap Jimin yang memeluk lutut di ujung ranjang. "Tidak apa apa, Jim. Aku hanya…". Jungkook menggeleng. "…aku tidak apa apa".

Jimin tersenyum, hendak mendekati Jungkook ketika pria itu bangkit dan menghilangkan senyum dari bibir Jimin. "…sebaiknya aku saja yang tidur diuar".

Jungkook pun melangkah keluar dari kamar Jimin yang tercenung di tempat. Ia hanya mampu menatap punggung pria yang menutup pintu kamar dan menghilang dibaliknya.[]


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

 **Atelophobia** ‒the fear of doing something not right or the fear of not being good enough. Quite simply put it as a **fear of imperfection**.

•

•

•

Jungkook terbangun dengan leher yang terasa sangat pegal, ia terpaksa tidur di ruang tengah akibat trauma yang kembali menghantuinya. Ia bangkit dan mengatur napas, Park Jimin sangat membantunya melupakan kenangan buruk di masa kecil Jungkook.

Kalau bukan karena Jimin…Jungkook tidak tahu bagaimana ia akan bertahan.

Jungkook membersihkan diri di dalam kamar mandi dengan cepat, ia tidak tahan berlama lama tanpa pakaian sedikit pun untuk membaluti tubuhnya. Bahkan, kalau tidak ada yang melihat sekali pun.

Jungkook terenyuh ketika mendapati setelan pakaian pemberian Jimin yang sudah dibaringkan di samping ranjang, kotak makanan yang juga disiapkan olehnya.

Jimin masih tertidur pulas dengan tubuh meringkuk dibawah selimut. Jungkook tersenyum sebelum berganti dengan pakaian yang terasa sesak di tubuhnya. Ia sudah terbiasa memakai baju dengan ukuran dua kali lebih besar, ia merasa…terperangkap di dalam kemeja ini.

Jungkook menelan ludah dan mengambil kunci mobil Jimin yang digantung di dekat pintu apartemen, ia ingin berpamitan dengan teman akrabnya terlebih dahulu. Namun, ia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Jimin yang hampir setiap malam harus menenangkan Jungkook ketika ia bermimpi buruk.

Jungkook sekali lagi melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi. Ia pun merasakan takut luar biasa ketika menyadari kulitnya yang berada langsung dibalik kemeja itu. Jungkook pun melepas setelan kerjanya, meraih kemeja putih longgar dan empat baju lain sebagai pelapis.

Ia merasa bersalah kepada Jimin yang telah bersusah payah mencarikan Jungkook baju. Namun, apa boleh buat? Rasa takutnya kembali menguasai.

Jungkook pun sekali lagi menatap Jimin yang tertidur dengan damai sebelum memakai kaus kaki pemberian Jimin dan pergi menuju Kim Enterprises.

•

•

•

Jungkook memasuki gedung perusahaan yang bernuansa kelabu, kaca menghiasi seluruh dinding gedung, pendingin ruangan berhembus dari setiap sisi. Jungkook melihat ke sekeliling lobi dengan terpukau, semua _employee_ mengenakan baju bersetelan hitam, sama seperti rambut mereka yang terpangkas di atas pundak. Bagi para lelaki, rambut mereka nyaris terpangkas habis.

Semuanya begitu seragam, begitu terorganisir. Kesempurnaan yang tidak lazim dan sedikit…menyeramkan.

Jungkook menelan ludah gugup, mengamati kemeja putihnya yang longgar, bahkan banyak _personnel_ yang mengamatinya dengan pandangan mencela. Seharusnya, ia memakai apa yang Jimin belikan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, _Sir_?", seorang perempuan tersenyum robotis kepadanya dari balik meja resepsionis. Ia memiliki ekspresi serupa dengan pegawai yang lain, membuat bulu kuduk Jungkook merinding.

"S‒Saya pegawai magang", Jungkook berusaha mengendalikan suaranya yang mulai bergetar. "Atas nama siapa?", perempuan itu menyiapkan dua puluh tanda pengenal yang berjejer rapi. Bahkan, jarak antar tanda pengenal benar benar _persis_ sama.

"Jeon Jungkook".

"Ah, Tuan Jeon", perempuan itu kembali tersenyum datar, memberikan tanda pengenal kepada Jungkook, sebelum memperhatikan kemeja santai yang dikenakannya. "Apa anda akan menghadiri wawancara Kim Enterprises?".

"Ya", Jungkook mengangguk.

Perempuan itu melepas senyum berat, "Baiklah. Ruangan kantor Tuan Kim berada di lantai 20".

Jungkook kembali mengangguk sebelum berjalan menuju _lift_.

Wanita itu berpaling ketika sebuah telepon berdering di sampingnya, ia mengangkat dengan nada profesional yang terdengar terlatih, sama seperti _employee_ lain yang bercakap cakap rendah di lobi.

"Selamat siang, _Sir_ ".

"Ah, begitu".

"Baik, saya mengerti, _Sir_ ".

Wanita itu kembali menatap Jungkook, "Maaf, Tuan Jeon?".

Jungkook menegang ketika perempuan itu menghampirinya dari balik meja resepsionis. "Y‒Ya?", Jungkook menautkan jemarinya gelisah.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar disini", wanita berambut cepak itu pun berjalan pergi dari lobi, meninggalkan Jungkook yang berdiri tidak nyaman.

Ia kembali membawa setelan hitam berpotongan rendah. _Blazer_ senada dengan lipatan yang berwarna _crimson red_ , membuat Jungkook menelan ludah dengan gugup.

"Sebaiknya Anda berganti baju, Tuan Jeon", perempuan itu tersenyum tidak enak. "CEO Kim menyukai semuanya teratur dan rapi".

Jungkook tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

"B‒Baiklah. Terimakasih".

Jungkook berjalan menuju kamar mandi berpintu abu abu yang berjejer di sisi lobi. Jungkook menghela napas resah, terpaksa melepas lapisan demi lapisan bajunya untuk berganti pakaian. Ia bergerak sangat cepat, merinding ketika melihat pantulan dirinya di lima cermin kamar mandi.

Setelan hitam bervariasi merah darah itu juga mengintimidasi dan menimbulkan rasa takut dalam diri Jungkook.

Perlahan, ia mengenakan kemeja hitam yang terlalu pas dengan tubuhnya, seperti menjerat Jungkook dan mencekiknya dengan trauma masa lalu. Jungkook meraih _blazer_ hitam yang membungkusnya pada kedua bahu.

Satu setengah lapisan.

Jungkook memakai celana pada kedua kakinya jenjangnya, panjangnya pun sama dengan miliknya. Jungkook mengernyit sebentar, sebelum kembali berjalan ke lobi dan menuju _lift_.

 _Lift_ Kim Enterprises sangat lebar, membiarkan Jungkook berdiri sejauh jauhnya dari empat pria yang juga berada di dalam. Jungkook melangkah masuk, terkejut ketika seseorang menabraknya dari belakang dan membuat tanda pengenal Jungkook terjatuh.

"Maaf".

Jungkook mematung beku ketika kedua lututnya menghantam lantai. _Tenanglah_ , Jungkook membatin ketika jemarinya mulai bergetar. _Tenanglah, Jungkook. Semuanya akan baik baik saja_. Pria dibelakang Jungkook berdeham ketika Jungkook tidak kunjung bergerak.

"Maaf aku sudah menabrak Anda, _Sir_?".

Jungkook mengangguk kalut, "T‒Tidak apa apa".

Pria itu terengah ketika Jungkook tidak kunjung mengambil tanda pengenal yang terjatuh di bawahnya, "Dan tanda pengenal Anda?".

"O‒Oh", Jungkook tergagap, sebelum merunduk untuk mengambil tanda pengenal yang berada di dekat sepatu pria yang menabraknya.

 **SRET!**

Jungkook mematung ketika pria itu justru menjepit tanda pengenal Jungkook di bawah sepatunya. Jungkook merasakan keringat dingin mulai mengucur.

Pria tampan itu tersenyum geli ketika Jungkook hanya membeku, berusaha menarik tanda pengenalnya ketika lelaki itu justru menginjak semakin keras.

Jungkook melirik ke sekeliling, para pegawai yang berada di dalam _lift_ hanya menunduk diam. Apakah tidak ada yang akan menolongnya?

"P‒Permisi, _Sir_. S‒Saya…", Jungkook membeku ketika ujung sepatu pria itu menyentuh jarinya. "S‒Saya…", Jungkook tidak bisa berbicara, ia menekan rasa takutnya kuat kaut.

"Anda…?", Jungkook mengeluarkan rintihan pedih ketika pria itu justru mengusap tangannya dengan sepatu secara _tidak sengaja_.

"S‒Sa‒", Jungkook nyaris menangis, "S‒Saya i‒ingin mengambil tanda pengenal saya, _S‒Sir_ ", Ia menahan aliran air mata yang sudah menggenang di ujung matanya. "T‒Tolong angkat sepatu Anda, _Sir_ ".

Pria itu menyeringai dingin sebelum membungkuk. Ia berhadapan dengan Jungkook dan mengambilkan tanda pengenalnya. Jungkook dapat mendengar para pegawai yang terkesiap kecil di belakang _lift_.

"Ini", pria jangkung itu menyerahkan tanda pengenal ke hadapan Jungkook. Tidak, pria itu _justru_ memegang setengah dari tanda pengenal. Jika Jungkook mengambilnya…ia akan bersentuhan dengan jemari pria itu…i‒ia akan‒‒.

"Jadi, saya juga harus menolong Anda memakainya?".

Jungkook menggeleng cepat, terengah ngeri ketika pria itu mendekat kepadanya, perlahan, jemari pria itu menyentuh dada Jungkook. Jungkook menjerit lirih, memberontak kuat ketika pria itu mengusap kulit dibalik kemejanya.

Ia teringat akan permainan masa kecilnya.

 _Tubuhnya tertelungkup di bawah pamannya. "Ayo, Jungkook, gerakkan badanmu!"._

 _Permainan dimulai._

 _"Menyenangkan bukan?", pamannya menggeram ketika Jungkook terisak dan merasakan sakit luar biasa. Rasa sakit yang justru bertambah keras pada tiap gerakan._

 _Darah Jungkook akan mengalir setelahnya. Bertambah deras pada setiap tusukan yang serasa merobek tubuh Jungkook._

 _"Ayo, Jungkook, bergerak lebih cepat!"._

 _"S‒Sakit, paman!"._

 _"Gerakkan tubuhmu, Jungkook!"._

 _"N‒Ne!"._

Jungkook menjerit sekencang kencangnya, merasakan kepedihan yang membelah tulang punggungnya. Ia mendorong pria itu sangat kencang, terkejut ketika lelaki itu menabrak dinding _lift_ dengan debam keras.

Para pegawai di belakang Jungkook mematung ngeri.

"Berani beraninya kau?".

Jungkook memundurkan langkahnya penuh rasa takut, teringat paman yang akan melukainya kalau Jungkook…k‒kalau Jungkook tidak menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat dari yang diinginkan.

Jungkook menggeleng takut, menaha isak tangis yang hendak terpecah di tenggorokannya, "M‒Maafkan s‒saya, _Sir_ ".

"Aku tidak mau dengar. Cepat lepaskan bajumu".

Jungkook membeku.

 _'Kau ingat peraturannya, ne?'._

 _'Binatang tidak memakai baju'._

Jungkook membeku takut, "A‒Apa?".

"Lepaskan pakaianmu sekarang!".

"T‒Tidak", Jungkook menggeleng, berteriak takut ketika pria itu merangsek ke arahnya, menjepit tubuh Jungkook ke dinding _lift_.

 _J‒Jimin…_

"Dengarkan aku baik baik, Jeon Jungkook‒", pria itu mencengkeram kerah Jungkook yang tidak berhenti terisak. "Pertama, kau harus melepaskan bajumu detik ini juga".

"Dan kedua‒", pria itu mendesis dingin. "Jangan beraninya kau bersikap kurang ajar kepadaku lagi".

Pria itu menatap Jungkook lekat lekat, "Namaku Kim Taehyung. Aku CEO Kim Enterprises."

"Dengan kata lain… _Atasanmu"_.

Taehyung mendelik kepada pria yang terengah kaget dengan wajah dibanjiri air mata. "Sekali lagi kau berani membangkang perintahku‒", Taehyung menggeram. "Aku akan membuat hidupmu sangat tersiksa, Jeon Jungkook".[]

•

•

•

Kim Taehyung turun dari Benz hitam metaliknya di depan gedung perusahaan Kim Enterprises. "Apa kau akan mengurusnya?", Taehyung berbicara dengan nada dingin di telepon, mengabaikan para pegawai yang membungkuk sopan di samping pintu.

"Ralat‒", Taehyung menyalak tajam. "Kau _harus_ mengurusnya sekarang juga".

Ia mendengar nada takut yang membalas melalui telepon, "B‒Baik, Tuan Kim. Saya akan memberitahu Anda kalau semuanya sudah terselesaikan".

Taehyung memutus sambungan telepon dengan kesal, sebelum memijit pelipisnya akibat laporan perusahaan yang bertumpuk tumpuk di meja kerja. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, berusaha menenangkan pikiran dengan nuansa kelabu dan hitam metalik yang sempurna di Kim Enterprises.

Para pegawai yang mengenakan setelan hitam rapi, berambut hitam yang terpangkas sesuai dengan peraturan, terorganisir dengan baik.

Semuanya sangat sempurna.

‒Sampai apresiasi Taehyung hancur lebur ketika melihat seonggok sampah yang berdiri gugup di depan meja resepsionis. Pria itu berambut cokelat, mengenakan kemeja putih yang kebesaran dan terkesan kurang ajar. Ia bahkan tidak berepot repot mengenakan sepatu formal.

 _Kecacatan macam apa ini?_

 _'Apa kau bermain main denganku?!'_

 _'Salah! Salah! Salah!_

 _'Semuanya salah!'_

 _Beraninya dia membuat kecacatan dalam perusahaanku?_

 _Atelophobia_ _._

 _Phobia_ terhadap ketidaksempurnaan, ketakutan luar biasa akan kesalahan. Taehyung merasakan jantungnya berdebaran liar, menatap noda menjijikkan yang memberi kecacatan pada ruang teritorinya. Ia hendak berjalan ke arah pria yang harus disingkirkan ketika pria itu berbalik dan membuat Taehyung membeku.

Lelaki itu berwajah manis, sangat manis‒dengan bibir merah dan mata cokelat yang itu melihat ke sekeliling dengan terpukau, diikuti dengan kegugupan luar biasa yang terlihat dari bahasa tubuhnya.

 _Wajah sempurna di atas penampilan yang salah kaprah_. Sebuah penghinaan.

Kim Taehyung berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi, sebelum mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku _blazer_. "Halo?".

"Ya, pria bodoh yang berada di lobi. Kau melihatnya?", Taehyung mencuci tangan dengan perasaan kesal, berulang kali. Meskipun wajahnya cantik, Taehyung tetap jijik melihatnya lebih dari dua detik.

"Berikan saja dia salah satu bajuku".

"Cepat, aku tidak tahan melihatnya".

Taehyung berbalik ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka tidak lama kemudian, dan pria cacat itu masuk ke dalam dengan napas pendek pendek. Taehyung berjalan mundur ke ujung kamar mandi, tidak terlihat olehnya.

Jeon Jungkook menghembuskan napas tidak stabil, meremas setelan hitam yang membuatnya merasa takut. Pakaian itu begitu tipis, membuatnya merasa lemah, tanpa pertahanan sedikit pun untuk melindungi.

Taehyung mematung ketika Jungkook mulai melepas kemejanya.

Sebelum melepas kaus lengan panjang yang melapisi lagi, pria itu kembali melepas pakaian berikutnya, membuat Taehyung tercengang lebar mendapati kaus putih lain.

Jungkook menanggalkan keempat lapisan baju dibalik kemejanya, sebelum menampakkan punggungnya yang terbuka lebar di hadapan Taehyung.

Taehyung melebarkan bola mata kagum.

Ia menatap tubuh Jungkook yang seputih susu, lehernya, dadanya, pahanya, semuanya begitu menggoda. Taehyung merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya memanas sebelum hazel Taehyung menyadari bekas luka yang melintang hampir di seluruh tubuh Jungkook.

Sebuah kecacatan yang fatal.

 _'Anak tidak tahu diri!'_

 _'Kau mempermalukanku!'_

 _'Pergi dari hadapanku!'_

Taehyung merasakan napasnya berhembus liar. Fakta itu membuatnya sangat marah. Wajah yang begitu ia sukai, tubuh yang sempurna. Dan luka terkutuk yang menggoresi tiap senti kulit Jungkook.

Benar benar keterlaluan.

Jungkook mengenakan setelan milik Taehyung dengan ragu, dan itu merubah pandangan Taehyung yang tercekik di belakangnya. Ia kembali termangu menatap Jungkook yang terlihat sangat memukau, dibalik segala ketidaksempuraan yang ia miliki.

Setidaknya, Taehyung tidak perlu melihat bekas luka mengerikan dibalik pakaian Jungkook, ia bahkan mungkin akan tertarik dengan Jungkook secara seksual.

Jungkook melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa menyadari Taehyung yang mengikutinya dari belakangnya. Jungkook berjalan ke dalam _lift_. Akibat kemarahan dan ketertarikan yang saling bertentangan dalam hati Taehyung, ia dengan sengaja menabrak pundak Jungkook keras.

Jeon Jungkook terkesiap kaget, terjatuh pada kedua lututnya di dalam _lift_. Memberikan senyum asimestris pada bibir eksotis Kim Taehyung.

"Maaf".

Pria itu mematung beku, tidak membalas perkataan Taehyung.

"Maaf aku menabrakmu, _Sir_?".

Para pegawai Taehyung terkejut dengan kesopanannya kepada seorang bawahan. Biasanya, Taehyung bahkan tidak sudi melirik mereka.

"T‒Tidak apa apa".

Taehyung mengamati Jungkook ketika pria itu tidak mau meliriknya sama sekali, berjalan ke ujung _lift_ dan menunduk dalam diam. Taehyung melihat tanda pengenal yang berada di dekat sepatunya.

 _Jeon Jungkook, huh?_

Ia mendengus dingin. _Arogansi yang sangat tinggi, Jungkook._

Saatnya memberinya sedikit pelajaran.

"Tanda pengenal Anda, _Sir_?".

Jungkook tergagap kalut, masih tidak mau menatap Taehyung yang mulai habis kesabaran. Taehyung sengaja menginjak tanda pengenal Jungkook ketika pria itu merunduk untuk mengambilnya. Taehyung tersenyum miring ketika ia menangkap kedua pundak Jungkook yang menegang.

Taehyung makin menginjak tanda pengenal Jungkook ketika ia berusaha menariknya. Bahkan sampai sekarang, Jungkook tidak mau menatap Taehyung.

 _Benar benar bajingan sombong…_

Taehyung menyentuhkan ujung sepatunya pada jemari Jungkook, membuat pria itu mengeluarkan rintihan kecil. Taehyung menyeringai sinis, mengusap sepatunya pada tangan pria yang mulai gemetaran hebat.

Siapa yang berkuasa, sekarang?

Namun, Taehyung belum cukup puas.

Ia mengambilkan tanda pengenal Jungkook yang terlihat hendak berkaca kaca. "Apa perlu kupakaikan pada Anda?", Taehyung dengan sengaja menyentuh dada pria itu panas. Jungkook melebarkan bola mata panik.

Tepat sasaran.

Pria kurang ajar itu memiliki ketakutan seksual.

Taehyung menyeringai dingin ketika ia menyematkan tanda pengenal pada _blazer_ Jungkook yang seperti hendak pingsan. Taehyung menelusupkan jemari lentiknya di balik kemeja Jungkook, mengusap dadanya dengan sensual.

Jungkook merintih pedih, memberontak kuat ketika Taehyung meraba lehernya.

"H‒Hentikan!".

Taehyung terengah kaget ketika Jungkook mendorongnya sampai menabrak dinding _lift_.

 _'Apa kau belum mengerti juga?!'_

 _'Berapa kali aku harus menghajarmu?!'._

 ** _BRAK!_**

Taehyung menggeram murka, mendelik kepada pria yang menatapnya ketakutan. Kim Taehyung mengepalkan tinjunya keras, "….Lepaskan bajumu sekarang". Jungkook menengadah kaget, "A‒Apa?!".

"Cepat!", Taehyung memelotot garang, mendekati pria yang memundurkan langkah dengan ngeri. "Mengapa diam saja? Cepat lakukan, bodoh!".

Para pegawai Taehyung bergidik takut, Jungkook sudah bergetaran hebat di tempatnya. "Apa aku sendiri yang harus melucuti pakaianmu?". Taehyung tersenyum marah, merasa puas melihat air mata Jungkook.

"Namaku Kim Taehyung dan aku adalah atasanmu, Jungkook".

Jungkook terisak isak, menatap Taehyung dengan teror dan rasa bersalah _. Kau kira aku peduli?,_ Taehyung mendengus dingin. Ia tidak peduli bahkan kalau Jungkook mati setelah ini.

"Kau tidak mendengarku?! Lakukan!".

Jungkook menggeleng makin liar, ia menangis keras. Taehyung makin menyudutkan pria yang tidak berani menatapnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada milik Jungkook, "Ada apa, _huh_? Kau takut aku melihat tubuhmu yang dipenuhi bekas luka, Jeon?".

Jungkook mematung dengan bola mata melebar.

Taehyung menyeringai kejam, "Ya, Aku sudah melihatnya".

Taehyung tertawa dingin, "Aku sudah melihat _semuanya_ ".[]

•

•

•

Jeon Jungkook merasakan pusing luar biasa setelah ia berhasil keluar dari _lift_ yang terasa seperti siksaan neraka. Ia berjalan tergesa gesa ke dalam kamar mandi, sebelum memuntahkan isi perutnya yang sangat mual.

"J‒Jimin…!", Jungkook mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga, jemarinya bergetar hebat. "J‒Jim..".

"Jungkook?! Kau kenapa?!".

Jungkook menahan isak tangis yang nyaris keluar untuk kedua kalinya, tenggorokannya tercekat. "B‒Berbicaralah kepadaku, Jim. A‒Aku mohon".

"Apa maksudmu?! Apa yang terjadi, Jungkook?!".

Jungkook menangis frustasi, meremas ponselnya kuat kuat, "Cepatlah, Jimin! B‒Bicaralah!".

Jungkook terisak, "…hanya suaramu yang dapat menenangkanku".

Jimin tercenung di ujung telepon, menahan rasa sakit ketika ia menyadari trauma Jungkook tengah menyiksanya. Jimin memang benar, Ia tidak bisa melepas Jungkook seorang diri.

Siapa yang telah membuatnya menangis?

"Tenanglah, Jungkook", Jimin menjawab dengan suara setegar mungkin. "Kau bisa melalui ini. Aku akan menantimu di rumah, _okay_?".

"Aku tidak akan tidur sebelum kau pulang dan aku akan mendengarkan semua keluh kesahmu, jadi kumohon…tenanglah", Jimin memejamkan mata lega ketika ia mendengar napas Jungkook yang perlahan lahan kembali stabil.

"T‒Terimakasih, Jim", Jungkook mengusap air matanya, kembali berdiri pada kedua kakinya yang masih bergetar sedikit.

Namun, rasa takutnya sudah mulai hilang.

"Hei, tidak apa apa", Jimin menyuara hangat, "Kau kembali bekerja dan cepatlah pulang, _okay?_ Aku sangat merindukanmu".

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, "N‒Ne, hyung".

•

•

•

Jungkook berusaha tidak melihat ke arah Kim Taehyung yang duduk dengan kaki disilangkan saat wawancara berlangsung. Auranya begitu berkuasa dan mengintimidasi, hazelnya berkilat ketika bertatapan dengan para bawahan yang sedang mengelilinginya.

"Taehyung‒ssi, apa yang Anda lakukan untuk mempertahankan kesuksesan perusahaan Anda?".

"Dan bagaimana cara Anda menangani masalah perusahaan yang muncul?".

Jungkook nyaris tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan para wartawan yang sangat monoton, ia hanya berharap dapat bertahan satu jam lagi di ruangan kantor Taehyung yang sangat dingin dan bernuansa kelabu. Persis seperti penjara.

"Taehyung‒ssi, apakah Anda sering mendapatkan masalah dengan karyawan Anda?".

"Bagaimana cara Anda mengatur semua pegawai Anda?".

….

"Taehyung‒ssi, apakah Anda _gay?_ ".

Jungkook menegadah dengan kaget, begitupula para wartawan yang memandangi pria berwajah lonjong yang tersenyum tidak berdosa. Jung Hoseok menanti jawaban Taehyung yang menatapnya terkejut.

Taehyung terlihat marah, hazelnya berkilat sangat mengerikan. Namun, secepat itu pula, pria itu berubah tenang dan dingin seperti sedia kala.

"Ya, aku _gay_ ".

Jungkook makin kaget dibuatnya, dikitui dengan para wartawan dan karyawan magang yang menahan napas tidak percaya. Bola mata Jungkook melebar ketika hazel tajam Taehyung menatap tepat ke arahnya.

Ia merinding ketika melihat sebersit senyum dingin terpatri pada bibir Taehyung.

Jungkook menoleh ke belakang, tidak menemukan orang lain yang berada di sekitarnya. Ia kembali menatap Taehyung takut takut, menunduk dalam ketika Taehyung masih mengamatinya intens.

Jungkook tidak memperhatikan sisa dari wawancara Kim Enterprises. Ia merasa sesak napas dan ingin segera keluar dari ruangan ini.

Jungkook hanya memejamkan mata lega ketika pertanyaan terakhir wartawan telah terjawab oleh Taehyung dengan memuaskan. Ia tidak berepot repot untuk melakukan apa apa lagi, Jungkook langsung melangkah keluar dari ruang kantor Taehyung.

"Tunggu‒".

Jungkook mematung.

"‒Aku belum selesai denganmu".

•

•

•

Kim Taehyung memberikan pernyataan terkahir yang membuatnya menghela napas panjang. Semua pertanyaan itu begitu mendasar, monoton, dan berulang ulang. Hanya satu pertanyaan lancang yang berhasil menarik seluruh atensinya.

 _'Apakah Anda gay, Taehyung‒ssi?'_

Wartawan kurang ajar itu membuat Taehyung tersenyum gelap, kemarahan luar biasa mulai memasuki pikirannya. Ia bahkan harus menyembunyikan jemarinya yang mulai bergetar, keringat dingin yang mengaliri pelipisnya.

 _'Apa kau sudah gila, ha?!'_

 _'Dasar anak cacat!'._

Sebuah ketidaksempurnaan.

•

•

•

 _Kim Taehyung memandangi majalah lelaki yang memikat hasratnya. Entah mengapa, ia lebih memilih pria dibandingkan wanita. Secara seksual, Taehyung memang memiliki kelainan. Ia menyukai sesajama jenis._

 _Orientasi seks yang salah kaprah._

 _"Apa yang kau baca?", Taehyung terkesiap kaget ketika ayahnya masuk ke dalam kamar Taehyung. Kim Yubeom mendelik melihat majalah pria yang disembunyikan Taehyung dibalik selimut._

 _"Apa itu, ha?!"._

 _Taehyung menggeleng ketakutan, menyembunyikan majalah itu dibalik punggungnya ketika Yubeom mendekat marah. "Berikan kepadaku!"._

 _"T‒Tidak!"._

 _Taehyung berteriak ketika ayahnya mendorong Taehyung kasar, meremas majalah pria koleksi Taehyung dengan mata berkilat kilat, "Apa kau bercanda, bocah cacat?!"._

 _Taehyung menjerit ketika tamparan keras itu menghampirinya, ia menangis terisak isak, "S‒Sakit, appa!"._

 _Kim Yubeom menjambak rambut Taehyung yang merintih pedih, meremasnya sangat kencang ketika lelaki kecil itu meronta hebat._

 _"Aku membenci ketidaksempurnaan, Taehyung!"._

 _"Dan kau adalah kesalahan terbesarku!"._

 _Taehyung menahan hatinya yang terasa sakit, berusaha melawan ayahnya yang makin melukainya. "A‒Appa, lepas!"._

 _"Aku tidak akan menoleransi ini, kau dengar?!"._

 _Yubeom mendesis tajam._

 _"Jangan membuatku menyingkirkanmu"._

•

•

•

 _Taehyung menjerit kesakitan ketika Yubeom mencambuk punggungnya di dalam kamar. Ia menangkap basah Taehyung tengah berciuman dengan teman sesama jenisnya. Yubeom menggeram murka, mencambuk anak lelakinya lebih keras lagi._

 _"Apa aku telah membesarkan anak cacat sepertimu selama ini?!"._

 _Taehyung menangis terisak isak, menggertakkan gigi membalas tatapan ayahnya. "Apa yang begitu salah dengan orientasiku?! Aku berhak memilih!"._

 _"Anak menjijikkan!"._

 _Taehyung membungkuk pedih ketika tebasan pada punggungnya terasa seperti api yang membakar, melemahkan tekad Taehyung yang hendak melawan sang ayah._

 _"Kau dengar baik baik, Kim Taehyung", Yubeom mencengkeram wajah Taehyung sangat kuat, mendesis kepada putranya yang memberikan noda menjijikkan bagi kesempuraan keluarga mereka._

 _"Perbaiki otak sintingmu itu"._

 _Ia mendesis, "Atau aku terpaksa menyingkirkanmu dari keluargaku".[]_

•

•  
•

Taehyung menatap figura ayahnya yang terletak di ujung meja kerja Taehyung, ia memejamkan mata ketika merasakan sayatan pedih dibalik punggunya. Ketika berpikir harinya tidak bisa menjadi lebih buruk, Taehyung melihat Jeon Jungkook yang berjalan keluar dari kantornya tanpa sepatah kata pun. Bahkan tidak memberinya penghormatan.

 _Bajingan arogan yang tidak tahu diri_

Taehyung bangkit dari kursinya, mendekati pria yang hendak menutup pintu.

"Jeon!...Aku belum selesai denganmu".

Jungkook berjengit kaget, berpaling kepada Taehyung dengan wajah tegang, "M‒Maaf. A‒Ada apa, _Sir_?".

"Aku menerimamu bekerja disini", Taehyung menyahut dingin, membuat bola mata Jungkook melebar terkejut. "T‒Tapi‒?! Bukankah orientasinya masih lama? Kau tidak perlu mengevaluasi kinerjaku?".

Taehyung mendelik penuh amarah. Berani sekali rupanya ya?

Kim Taehyung mendekat kepada Jungkook yang menyadari ia baru saja salah bicara. "M‒Maaf, _Sir_. S‒Saya hanya terkejut. T‒Terimakasih _, Sir_ ", Jungkook membungkuk ketakutan. "Terimakasih banyak".

Taehyung mendengus dingin, menarik wajah Jungkook yang terengah takut, memberontak kuat seperti Taehyung tengah mencekik lehernya.

Taehyung mencengkeram rahang Jungkook hingga pria itu tidak bisa melawan lagi, "Dengarkan aku baik baik, Jeon Jungkook".

Aliran air mata itu kembali menghiasi wajah Jungkook, trauma yang menyerang pikiran dan batinnya. Kedua kakinya melemas ketika Taehyung justru makin menyentuh tubuh Jungkook.

"Jangan kau kira aku menerimamu karena kemampuanmu dalam bekerja, mengerti?", Taehyung menarik dagu Jungkook mendekat, mengundang tangisan lirih dari lawan bicaranya. "Karena pada faktanya‒".

Taehyung menyeringai lebar.

"Aku hanya tidak sabar untuk menyiksamu".

Karena semua kecacatan harus diberi hukuman yang setimpal.[]


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

 **Thanatophobia** ‒ a medical condition whereby an individual experiences an extreme **fear** of death, whether or not if it is the idea of themselves dying or the **loss** of **a loved one**.

•

•

•

Park Jimin mengoperasikan ponselnya dengan gelisah, ia mendengar nada suara Jungkook yang begitu ketakutan, terintimidasi. Seperti ketika Jungkook bertemu dengan pria yang membuatnya trauma seumur hidup.

Seorang keluarganya.

Jimin terkejut ketika pintu apartemen terbuka pelan, menampakkan tubuh Jungkook yang basah kuyup akibat guyuran hujan. Jimin bangkit dan menghampiri Jungkook secepat kilat, menahan diri sekuat mungin untuk tidak membantu Jungkook berjalan.

"Jungkook?! Kau kenapa? Mengapa kau tidak menelponku?!", Jimin ingin menghangatkan tubuh Jungkook yang menggigil, memastikan pria itu tidak jatuh sakit. "Aku bisa menjemputmu, Jungkook".

Jungkook memeluk tubuhnya sembari menggeleng, mendudukkan diri, diikuti oleh pria yang menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran, "…A‒Aku terburu buru", Jungkook menunduk lirih mengingat ancaman Taehyung.

"…aku hanya ingin segera pulang".

Jimin merasakan hatinya diremas berulang kali, ia menegang ketika Jungkook memucat sebelum pria itu menguburkan wajahnya pada telapak tangannya sendiri.

 _'Kau tidak ingin merawatnya?'_

 _'Apa kau tidak sadar ia sedang menderita?'_

 _'Apa kau tidak peduli sedikit pun?'_

Jimin meremas lengan _blazer_ Jungkook yang jelas jelas bukan miliknya. Aroma maskulin memikat yang membuat Jimin mengernyit benci. Siapa pun pemiliknya, Jimin tahu ia pasti telah menyakiti Jungkook.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?". Jungkook merintih kecil, ingin merasakan kehangatan tubuh Jimin tapi ia mengerti sentuhan itu justru akan menyakitinya. Mengingatkan Jungkook kepada pria yang telah merusak masa kecilnya.

"…aku hanya memiliki kesulitan beradaptasi", Jungkook berdusta, namun Jimin tidak meragukan sedikit pun bahwa _phobia_ Jungkook‒lah yang membuatnya terguncang seperti ini.

"Aku akan mengambil handuk. Setelah itu, kau harus makan, _okay_?", Jimin bergegas ke dalam kamar, meraih handuk biru milik Jungkook, memastikan tidak tertukar dengan miliknya sendiri. "Hangatkan tubuhmu, Jungkook", Jimin menaruh handuk itu di meja, sebelum beringsut ke dapur.

Ia membuatkan cokelat panas dengan cekatan, memastikan tidak terlalu pahit bagi Jungkook yang sangat menyukai manis. Jimin kembali secepat ia pergi, menyerahkan kepada Jungkook yang merapatkan handuk di sekeliling tubuhnya.

"Kau mau makan apa?".

Jungkook menggeleng, "Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu", pria itu menerima cokelat panas pemberian Jimin penuh rasa terimakasih, menyeruputnya dengan bibir yang bergetar. Meski Jungkook sudah mengatakan 'tidak' sebanyak empat kali, Jimin bersikeras untuk memasakkan sesuatu untuknya.

 _'Rawatlah dia, sebelum kau menyesal'_

 _'Kau tidak mengerti kapan ia akan pergi'_

Jimin menyiapkan ramen hangat untuk Jungkook ketika pria itu membasuh dirinya di dalam kamar mandi. Jimin memastikan _water heater_ apartemennya tidak bermasalah, kalau Jungkook terkena air sedingin es, dia bisa jatuh sakit.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?", Jimin bertanya ketika Jungkook melahap ramen yang tersedia di meja makan dengan lahap, menghangatkan tubuhnya yang sudah tidak panas. "N‒Ne. Terimakasih, Jim".

Jimin mengangguk dan tersenyum, menunggu pria itu menghabiskan seluruh makanannya. Dan seperti biasa, Jimin akan menenangkan Jungkook sampai ia itu tertidur pulas, menghilangkan rasa takut yang tengah melandanya.

Jimin pun mengambil bantal kelinci hadiah dari Jimin tahun lalu.

Park Jimin menaruh bantal itu dipangkuannya sebelum tersenyum kepada Jungkook, "Kau ingin mendengarkan apa, Kook?".

Jungkook berhati hati mendekati Jimin, merebahkan kepalanya pada bantal yang membatasi tubuhnya dengan kulit pria itu. "… _let me know"._

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, "…suaramu sangat indah, Jim".

Dan seperti biasanya, Jungkook akan berbaring sembari memejamkan mata, mendengarkan suara Jimin yang amat menenangkan.

"… _the promise we made have disappeared_ ", Jimin menatap Jungkook penuh rasa sayang, menahan diri untuk tidak mengusap puncak kepalanya. "… _If there are hellos, the there's bound to goodbyes_ ".

Jimin memejamkan mata perlahan, "… _and as if my inside explode, cries come up to my throat_ ".

•

•

•

 _Jimin mengetik di meja kerjanya dengan mata yang mengantuk, memaksakan tubuhnya yang sangat lelah untuk terus bekerja, menghasilkan sesuatu yang produktif. Ia mengabaikan derit pintu yang terbuka dengan perlahan._

 _"Jimin?"._

 _Jimin tidak menjawab._

 _"Kau harus beristirahat. Kau terlihat sangat pucat, Nak"._

 _Jimin mengerang letih, berpaling kepada ibunya yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah khawatir, "Aku sedang sibuk, Bu"._

 _"Tapi‒"._

 _Jimin bangkit sembari menghela napas berat, mendorong pintu kamar dengan ibu Jimin yang berusaha menahan tangannya, "J‒Jimin!"._

 _"Terimakasih, Bu. Tapi aku harus bekerja"._

 _"Kau bisa sakit, Nak"._

 _Jimin mendorong pintu kamarnya sampai menutup sebelum menguncinya rapat rapat._

•

•

•

 _"Jimin. Kau tidak ingin merawatnya?"._

 _"Aku sedang sibuk, hyung", Jimin melesakkan dasi mengelilingi kerahnya, mengangkat tas kerja yang berisi laptop dan dokumen dokumen penting._

 _"Jimin, dengarkan aku"._

 _Jimin meraih kunci mobilnya, mengabaikan pria yang menegur Jimin dengan gelisah._

 _"Jimin, kumohon…atau kau akan menyesal"._

 _Jimin mendengus lelah, menatap pria itu sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil, "Sampaikan salamku untuk Ibu", ia pun menutup pintu mobilnya tanpa menghiraukan lelaki yang berdiri diam di depan pintu._

•

•

•

 _"Jimin! Ibumu berada di rumah sakit. Kau dimana?!"._

 _"Aku sedang meeting", Jimin menyahut datar, menutup sambungan telepon ketika pria itu kembali menghubunginya._

 _"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?"._

 _"Ibumu sakit parah, Jimin"._

 _"Kumohon….pulanglah"._

 _"Aku tidak bisa pulang, hyung", Jimin berjalan keluar kantor sembari menghela napas panjang, mengecek jam tangannya. 20 menit sebelum meeting dengan klien._

 _"Aku akan berangkat ke Amerika besok"._

 _Pria itu tercenung._

 _"Tapi…ibumu sedang kritis"._

 _"Tolong jaga dia selama aku pergi", Jimin masuk ke dalam mobilnya, menyilangkan kedua tangan dengan pandangan lelah. "Lagipula, biaya rumah sakit pasti mahal, hyung"._

 _Jimin melanjutkan sembari mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, "Aku yang akan membayarnya"._

 _Lelaki di seberang telepon termangu._

 _"…ia tidak membutuhkan uang, ia membutuhkanmu, Jimin"._

 _Jimin terdiam lama, sebelum ia kembali memutuskan sambungan telepon._

•

•

•

 _"Eomma?"._

 _Park Jihye menatap Jimin dengan mata yang berkaca kaca, meremas tangan lelaki yang amat dicintainya, dirindukannya. "Kau kemana saja, Jim?"._

 _"Maafkan aku. Aku sibuk, Eomma", Jimin menghela napas panjang, membenci bau rumah sakit yang membuat kepalanya semakin pusing._

 _"Aku tidak bisa berlama lama disini…"._

 _Jihye menatap sendu, meremas tangan Jimin, tidak ingin pria itu meninggalkannya lagi, "Tapi kita baru saja bertemu, Nak"._

 _"Aku tahu, Bu", Jimin menghela napas panjang. "Aku akan mengunjungimu setelah kembali dari Amerika, okay?"._

 _Jimin melepas tangan Jihye sebelum berbalik, hendak berjalan keluar dari ruang rawat._

 _"Jimin", ibunya meremas tangan Jimin kuat kuat._

 _"Ada apa, Eomma?"._

 _Jimin kembali menatap ibunya yang tersenyum sedih._

 _"…apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Nak"._

•

•

•

 _Jimin menatap jendela kantornya dengan pandangan kosong, suara itu hanya terngiang di dalam kepalanya. Ia merasakan aliran air mata yang nyaris membanjiri pipi._

 _"…kau mengerti maksudku?"._

 _Jimin terdiam, air mata itu pun turun tanpa suara yang terdengar. Ia hanya merasakan jantungnya yang kosong, seperti hidupnya telah direnggut secara paksa, berulang kali, rasa sakit yang bertambah pada setiap tarikan._

 _"…Jimin"._

 _"…dia meninggal dalam tidurnya"._

 _Jimin merasakan tubuhnya mulai bergetar, ia terdiam sangat lama sebelum kata kata itu terangkai pada ujung lidahnya yang kelu, "…aku mengerti"._

 _"…aku harus kembali bekerja, hyung", Jimin tercekat sebelum ia menutup sambungan telepon._

 _Jimin menangis dengan rasa sakit yang kembali menghajarnya, isakan pilu terpecah ketika ia menyesali seluruh kesalahannya. Jimin meremas rambutnya keras, berharap ia mampu mengulang semua perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan._

 _Ia mengerti sekarang._

 _Ia mengerti rasa sakitnya kehilangan seseorang yang kau cintai…_

 _Seandainya ia bisa memutar kembali waktu, Jimin ingin merawat ibunya. Ia ingin berada di sisi wanita yang berkorban banyak untuknya sebelum semuanya terlambat._

 _Jimin ingin mengatakan hal hal kecil yang akan membuat ibunya bahagia. Namun, satu satunya yang dikatakan Jimin sebelum ia pergi adalah betapa sibuknya ia untuk menjenguk ibunya yang jatuh sakit._

 _Darah, Keringat, dan Air mata._

 _Semua yang telah ibunya berikan kepada Jimin._

 _Kini telah tiada._

•

•

•

Jimin menggigit bibir ketika air mata itu mengalir turun, "… _and you leave me in the darkness of a single cold cloud_ ".

"… _on top of the ending tune, ia am standing here alone_ ".

Jeon Jungkook terengah ketika air mata Jimin terjatuh pada wajahnya, pria itu terisak isak, meremas tubuhnya dengan rasa bersalah yang menghantui. Jimin tidak akan menyia nyiakan orang yang sangat berharga baginya.

Ia tidak ingin kehilangan mereka lagi.

Tidak akan…

Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan rasa sakit, ia menarik napas panjang, menahan ketakutan luar biasa ketika ia dengan sangat berhati hati mengulurkan jemarinya kepada Jimin.

Jimin melebarkan bola matanya kaget. "J‒Jungkook?".

"…sentuh aku".

Jimin mematung, "Apa yang kau bicarakan?".

"…aku tahu kau membutuhkanku, Jim".

"T‒Tidak", Jimin berusaha berpaling dari Jungkook. "Aku tidak bisa".

Jungkook menarik napas panjang, berusaha melupakan citra pria yang telah menyakiti mental dan jiwanya. "…j‒j‒jangan menangis, Jim". Jungkook menyentuh ujung jemarinya dengan milik Jimin.

"J‒Jungkook!".

Jungkook terengah ketika tubuhnya merasakan pedih, ia mengerang, aliran air mata itu turun dengan deras, "…k‒kumohon, j‒jangan…m‒menangis‒".

Jungkook terisak isak keras, wajahnya pucat pasi menahan seluruh rasa takutnya.

"H‒Hentikan, Jungkook!".

Jungkook menggeleng kuat, tidak melepaskan ujung jemarinya pada tangan kecil Jimin. Napasnya tersengal sengal, ia tercekik, tidak mampu bergerak.

"Jungkook, hentikan!".

Jimin mendorong Jungkook sangat kasar ketika pria itu terpelanting jatuh, menangis keras sembari memeluk tubuhnya.

Jimin mematung terkejut, berlutut di samping pria yang tidak berhenti menangis ketika menyadari perbuatannya.

"J‒Jungkook?!".

"Jungkook, maafkan aku!".

"A‒Aku tidak ingin kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Jungkook!", Jimin menahan pedih saat melihat Jungkook yang tidak mampu berbicara, hanya tersedu sedu, tidak mampu melihat kearahnya.

"…m‒maafkan aku".

Jimin menguburkan wajahnya dengan frustasi, "…kumohon maafkan aku, Jungkook".

Mengapa dia hanya bisa menyakiti mereka?.[]


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

"Amerika? Besok?".

Taehyung mengenakan piyama tidurnya, menyematkan ponsel di samping telinga sembari mengusap hazelnya yang berat dan mengantuk. Ia baru beristirahat tiga jam setelah bekerja lembur di kantor. "…baiklah, siapkan dua tiket".

"Ya, dua". Taehyung mendengus kesal.

"Pesankan _Business Class_ juga untuk yang satunya".

Kim Taehyung melepas piyamanya, menampakkan tubuh ramping yang lebih terlihat seperti tubuh perempuan. Ia berkulit _tan_ alih alih putih seperti orang Korea, justru menjadikan Taehyung terlihat semakin panas. Ia merendamkan dirinya di dalam _bathub_ yang berisi air hangat, musik klasik mengalun dari hotel bintang lima yang ia tempati.

Taehyung kembali menghubungi sekertarisnya, "Halo? Kau punya nomor Jeon Jungkook?".

"Ya. Pasti ada di data _employee_. Cepat cari".

Taehyung kembali memutus sambungan telepon. Ia mengeringkan rambut karamelnya dengan handuk setelah berendam setengah jam, melemaskan otot otot punggungnya yang kencang dan berkedutan hebat.

"Sarapan Anda, Tuan Kim", pelayan Taehyung membungkuk hormat, terbiasa dengan majikannya yang hanya berbalut handuk putih.

Taehyung membuka nampan perak yang tersaji di ranjangnya. Dua telur rebus. Taehyung menyipitkan hazel, mengamati tiap telur itu dengan teliti. Taehyung memicing seketika, "Tingginya tidak sama".

Pelayan yang berdiri di depan pintu menghampiri Taehyung dengan cepat, berjalan keluar untuk memperbaiki sajiannya yang tidak memuaskan bagi Taehyung. Hal ini sudah sering terjadi, berulang kali.

Kim Taehyung menyilangkan kedua kakinya angkuh ketika pelayan itu kembali dengan telur yang baru. "Bagaimana dengan ini, Tuan Kim?".

Taehyung mengamatinya sebelum menepis jatuh nampan perak di hadapan pria itu. _Apakah koki ini buta?_ Kim Taehyung menuding dengan jemarinya yang lentik, "Tidakkah kau melihat? Telur di bagian kanan itu cacat. Mengapanya semuanya salah?".

Ia menggeram, "Kau mengerti aku benci kecacatan, kan? Sekecil apa pun".

Taehyung mengusir keluar pelayan yang membungkuk takut, tidak bisa memuaskan keinginan Taehyung akan kesempurnaan yang tidak lazim. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, pelayan itu kembali dengan dua butir telur yang paling sempurna.

"Saya pastikan, Tuan. Kali ini tidak ada kekeliuran sedikit pun", ucapnya gugup.

"Sedikit pun?", Taehyung menyipitkan hazel tajamnya, mengamati letak, bentuk, ukuran dan kehangatan dua telur sebagai sajian sarapannya. Ia pun tersenyum puas, "Bagus".

Pelayan itu melepas senyum bungah sebelum membeku ketika Taehyung bangkit dan membuang sarapan paginya ke tempat sampah perak. "Aku ingin _steak_. Kalau sampai aku melihat setetes darah di dalamnya‒".

Taehyung menggeram, "Akan kuiris tenggorokanmu, kupastikan aku juga melihat darah dilehermu".

Pelayan itu memucat sebelum membungkuk hormat dan keluar dari kamar Taehyung.

"Oh‒".

Pria itu mematung beku, "Y‒Ya, _Sir?_ ".

"Dan buatkan dua porsi".

•

•

•

Jungkook melipat kemeja kerja dan _blazer_ hitam Taehyung yang dipinjamnya kemarin. Ia terenyuh, aroma Taehyung yang memikat dan maskulin masih tercium dalam hidungnya. Jungkook menghela napas, beringsut untuk berangkat ke Kim Enterprises ketika ponselnya berbunyi.

"…Halo?", Jungkook mengangkat dengan ragu. Ia mematung ketika mendengar napas dan _deep voice_ pria yang begitu ditakutinya.

"Jeon. Ini aku. Akan kukirimkan alamat hotelku. Kemari dalam lima menit", Taehyung memerintah sembari menikmati _steak_ di nampan peraknya.

Jungkook membeku. Sebentar‒Apa? Hotel? Lima menit?

"A‒".

"Tiga menit", Taehyung berucap dingin ketika Jungkook makin terguncang. "Kalau kau telat, kau kupecat", ujarnya sembari memutus sambungan telepon.

Jungkook langsung meraih _paperbag_ dan memasukkan kemeja Taehyung ke dalamnya sebelum mengambil kunci mobil Jimin. Ia tidak sempat menyentuh sarapan buatan Jimin meksipun perutnya keroncongan hebat.

"Hei, Jungkook? Kau tidak makan?", Jimin menggusak rambut hitamnya dengan handuk, mengernyit ketika Jungkook berlari terburu buru keluar.

"Tidak! Aku harus bertemu Tuan Kim!".

Jimin terengah, _Sepagi ini?_

"T‒Tapi‒".

"Sampai bertemu, Jim", Jungkook memaksa tungkainya untuk bergerak ke parkiran apartemen, membanting pintu mobil dan berkendara sekencang yang ia mampu menuju hotel bintang lima kediaman Kim Taehyung.

•

•

•

Jungkook menekan bel kamar hotel dengan jantungnya yang berdebaran liar, keringat membanjiri pelipisnya akibat berlari sepanjang lobi, mengabaikan tatapan bertanya dari para pengunjung dan petugas hotel.

Lima belas menit. Jungkook memejamkan matanya ketakutan. Dia sangat amat terlambat.

Taehyung membuka pintu tidak lama kemudian, ia hanya mengenakan handuk yang menutupi pinggang ke bawahnya. Jungkook mematung, sebelum berpaling dari pria yang menyeringai, "Aku bercanda akan memecatmu. Masuklah".

Jungkook tidak berani berbalik, menguji kesabaran Taehyung yang menyalak tajam, "Masuk ke dalam, Jungkook".

"…A‒Apakah Anda akan berpakaian seperti itu, _Sir_?".

Taehyung mengangkat dua jarinya, mendekatkan kepada mulut Jungkook yang memundurkan langkah ngeri. Taehyung menyeringai, "Pertama, panggil aku Taehyung. Kedua, jangan pernah membantah perintahku".

Taehyung berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar hotelnya, diikuti Jungkook yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Ia ingin menelpon Jimin, tapi bagaimana kalau itu justru membuat Taehyung semakin marah?

"Makan", Taehyung mengangguk kearah _steak_ dengan _platting_ yang sangat menakjubkan, bahkan tidak melewatkan detail estetiknya. Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Taehyung yang masih mengenakan handuk dengan ragu.

"Mm.. _Sir_ ‒T‒Taehyung", Jungkook meralat ketika hazel tajam itu memelotot kepadanya. "Ini baju Anda".

Jungkook menyerahkan _paperbag_ yang diraih kasar oleh Taehyung, "Jangan berbicara formal denganku, Jungkook", ia bangkit dan membuang pakaiannya ke dalam tempat sampah.

Jungkook mematung.

"Apa? Ketidaksempuraan memang harus dibuang, ne?", Taehyung tersenyum dingin. Jungkook diam saja sembari memakan _steak_ ‒nya tidak napsu.

Taehyung pun melepas handuknya dari pinggang, mendapatkan atensi Jungkook yang melebarkan bola mata ngeri. Tubuh Taehyung begitu ramping dan menawan, kulit _tan_ itu terlihat sangat panas…dan ekspresi Taehyung begitu menggoda.

Semua faktor diatas berhasil membuat perut Jungkook terasa sangat mual. Ia berpaling, menahan makanan yang menonjok balik ke tenggorokannya. "Kenapa?", Taehyung mendekati pria yang berbalik ke arah lain.

Jungkook bernapas pendek pendek ketika Taehyung memerangkapnya di kursi, pria tampan itu menyelaraskan kedua lengannya di samping Jungkook. "Lihat aku, Jungkook".

Jungkook menggeleng takut.

"…pandang mataku".

Jungkook terengah ketika Taehyung meraih pisau _steak_ dari meja, sebelum mengangkat dagu Jungkook dengan mata pisau, "Jangan berpaling sedetik pun dariku, Jeon".

Jungkook merinding hebat ketika Taehyung memajukan tubuhnya, menikmati paras Jungkook, mengusap badan pisau pada wajahnya. Jungkook berjengit takut ketika logam dingin itu menyentuh kulitnya.

Taehyung menyeringai lebar, "Kau cantik sekali, ne?", ia terkekeh dalam. "Sangat disayangkan, kau memiliki banyak kecacatan, Jungkook".

Jungkook merintih ketakutan ketika Taehyung kembali mengusapkan badan pisau ke wajah Jungkook yang pucat pasi. Mata, hidung, bibirnya.

"T‒Taehyung", Jungkook ingin pria itu berhenti.

Taehyung justru mendorong pisau itu memasuki bibir pria yang berteriak ketakutan. Jungkook merinding hebat ketika Taehyung memaju mundurkan pisau di dalam mulutnya, bergilasan dengan lidah dan saliva Jungkook.

"Ada apa?", Taehyung menyeringai

Jungkook menunduk ketakutan, tubuhnya mati rasa.

"Aku hanya ingin bermain denganmu, Jeon".

Jungkook nyaris menangis, lagi, dan lagi. Taehyung yang melihat air mata di ujung mata Jungkook pun menarik keluar pisau yang berlumuran saliva. Ia menggeram berat menahan hasrat yang membakar. Bagian tertentunya terasa sangat panas.

"Tunggu disini".

Taehyung berjalan ke kamar layaknya tidak terjadi apa apa, berganti pakaian dengan kemeja semerah darah, ia kembali ke ruang tengah hotel dan menemukan Jungkook yang tetap diam dengan tubuh sangat kaku.

"Jeon. Ayo berangkat".

Jungkook mengerjap kalut.

"K-Kemana?".

"Amerika", Taehyung menyeringai lebar ketika Jungkook melebarkan bola matanya kaget. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengurus semua kebutuhanmu, Jungkook".

 _Kebutuhanku adalah Jimin_ , Jungkook membatin ngeri. Bagaimana kalau serangan paniknya muncul? Taehyung tidak mungkin bisa menolongnya.

"A‒Aku tidak bisa, Taehyung. Aku harus berbciara dengan temanku‒".

Tahyung menyeret Jungkook yang berteriak ketakutan, tidak peduli ketika Jungkook merintih, memohon mohon kepadanya untuk dilepas. Ketika mereka telah tiba di dalam mobil, Taehyung menyadari wajah Jungkook sudah pucat.

Taehyung tertawa geli, "Kau akan menjadi hiburan yang baik bagiku, Jeon".

•

•

•

Jungkook mencengkeram kursi penumpang ketika mual kembali menyerangnya. Rasa takut akan Taehyung bercampur dengan rasa takut menaiki pesawat untuk yang pertama kali. Taehyung terkekeh pelan, menyandarkan kepalanya sebelum memejamkan mata rapat rapat.

Jungkook bergetaran hebat di sampingnya, membangunkan pria tampan yang nyaris terlelap tidur, "Apa? Kau takut?", ia terkekeh mengejek.

Jungkook mengangguk lirih, makin mencengkeram kursi penumpang pesawat. Taehyung meraih buku panduan yang tersimpan di saku kursi, "Bacalah, mungkin kau akan tenang?".

Jungkook menggeleng, memejamkan mata ketika pesawat lepas landas.

•

•

•

Taehyung melempar tas tangan kepada Jungkook ketika mereka tiba di bandara beberapa jam kemudian. Ia menyerahkan kopernya yang sangat berat kepada pria yang bersusah payah mengikuti Taehyung. Jungkook berusaha berjalan keluar dari bandara, jantungnya berdebaran liar ketika pengunjung mulai merapat dari berbagai sisi.

Ia tidak tahan dengan keramaian.

Jungkook membutuhkan sebuah pegangan. Jungkook membutuhkan Jimin yang akan menark lengan bajunya.

Taehyung berpaling ketika tidak melihat Jungkook mengikutinya di belakang. Dia mencari cari dengan kesal, terengah ketika melihat pria itu justru meringkuk di tengah bandara. _Apa dia sinting?,_ Taehyung menghampirinya jengkel.

Taehyung mendesis sembari menarik tangan Jungkook, "Bangun! Aku terlambat".

Jungkook menggeleng, meronta hingga tangannya terlepas. Taehyung semakin geram, mencengkeram lengan Jungkook sebelum menyeretnya keluar.

Jungkook merintih takut, "T‒Taehyung…! Hentikan".

"T‒Taehyung! Kumohon lepaskan aku".

"A‒Aku mempunyai _phobia_ ", Jungkook menjerit lirih.

Taehyung terhenti, berpaling kepada Jungkook yang berkeringat dingin, pucat, dengan tubuh gemetaran. Sama seperti Taehyung ketika ia melihat kecacatan dalam dirinya.

"…kau…apa?", Taehyung mendekat kepada pria yang menunduk.

"…a‒aku takut terhadap s‒sentuhan", suara Jungkook sangat kecil, Taehyung nyaris tidak bisa mendengarnya. Hazel Taehyung berubah sedikit lebih lembut. _Sentuhan?_ , pasti sangat sulit. Ia teringat Jungkook yang selalu menangis ketika bersentuhan dengan orang lain.

Terutama ketika Taehyung mengerjainya di dalam _lift._

"Ya sudah", Taehyung menyeret lengan jaket Jungkook keluar bandara, sebelum menariknya ke dalam taksi yang sudah dipesan.

"K‒Kita mau kemana, Taehyung?".

Taehyung menyeringai, "Mencari baju untukmu".

Jungkook mengernyit bingung. "B‒Baju?".

"Kau akan menjadi pendampingku di acara, Jungkook".

•

•

•

Jungkook hanya mampu terpukau menatap bangunan _mall_ yang bertingkat tingkat, terbuat dari kaca, tampak seperti berlian dari atas. "Kau menyukainya?", Taehyung menyeringai geli, menarik lengan baju Jungkook dengan kasar. Taehyung adalah kebalikan dari Jimin, Jungkook mengikuti pria itu muram.

Ia rindu akan Jimin yang pasti bertanya apakah Jungkook baik baik saja.

Taehyung berhenti di depan sebuah toko baju yang tidak kalah elegan dengan arsitektur _mall_. Ia menyeret Jungkook masuk, pria itu hanya mampu tercengang lebar melihat _tuxedo_ dan banyak setelan yang berjejer mengagumkan. "Apa kau sering membeli disini?", tanya Jungkook ketika mengamati pakaian mahal Taehyung.

"Begitulah", ujarnya sembari menarik baju Jungkook memutari toko yang lebar dan bernuansa emas. Taehyung terhenti ketika hazelnya menangkap pakaian yang menurutnya…sangat pantas dikenakan Jungkook.

Taehyung meraih satin putih tanpa lengan, _blazer_ dan celana hitam yang serasi, disertai dengan‒Jungkook melebarkan bola matanya kaget. _Choker crimson red_ yang memanjang sampai ke perut.

"Perpaduan warna hitam dan merah yang memikat", Taehyung tersenyum asimetris, menyerahkan pakaian itu kepada Jungkook yang diam tercenung.

"A‒Aku…aku tidak bisa", Jungkook tergagap ketika hazel Taehyung menajam. "A‒Aku tidak bisa memakainya. Maafkan aku, Taehyung".

Taehyung tidak berniat memberikan pilihan lain, "Ini perintah", ia menarik Jungkook menuju ke _fitting room_. "Kalau kau tidak mau mencobanya, aku akan memakaikannya kepadamu secara paksa".

Jungkook menarik tangannya kuat kuat, meraih pakaian itu dari Taehyung, ia tampak ragu dan tertekan. Namun, tidak bisa membantah Taehyung.

Jungkook mengernyit ketika menyadari ukuran baju itu dua kali lebih kecil dari tubuh aslinya, yang berarti empat kali lebih kecil dari semua pakaian Jungkook.

"T‒Taehyung, kau mengambil ukuran yang salah".

Taehyung menyeringai lebar, "Aku tahu, Jeon".

Jungkook mematung ngeri ketika Taehyung mendorongnya masuk dengan paksa.

Jemari Jungkook bergetar ketika ia melucuti pakaiannya di dalam _fitting room_.

"Mungkin aku akan terbiasa dengan lukamu", Taehyung menyeringai, membuat Jungkook berbaluk ngeri ketika melihatnya berdiri di ujung tirai penutup.

Jungkook memucat, telinganya mulai berdenging. _J‒Jimin…_

Taehyung mendekat, tidak pernah melepas pandangannya dari tubuh putih Jungkook, menikmati tiap lekuknya yang terasa pas dalam jemari Taehyung. "Kau _phobia_ terhadap sentuhan, ne, Jungkook?".

Taehyung tersenyum dingin, "Jadi, kau tidak masalah jika aku melihatmu bertelanjang, benar?".

 _'_ _Ayo, lepaskan bajumu'_

 _'_ _Hei, mengapa diam saja?!'_

 _'_ _Bukankah kau seekor binatang, Jungkook?'_

Jungkook menatap kosong pantulan dirinya sebelum ia merasakan napas Taehyung di belakang lehernya yang meremang. Taehyung menyentuh paha Jungkook, meremas pangkalnya dengan sensual.

Ia tidak menyadari dan tidak peduli akan pria yang telah terjatuh membungkuk di depannya.

"Bagus", Taehyung menyeringai.

"Kau mengerti posisi kesukaanku".

•

•

•

Jungkook terbangun di dalam kamar hotel yang suram dan dingin. Terlalu dingin, menusuki kulitnya yang meremang hebat. Ia melihat Taehyung terbaring di sampingnya. Jungkook menyibak selimut dengan rasa takut luar biasa.

Ia mematung ketika melihat tubuhnya tidak berbalut sehelai kain pun.

"Aku tidak menyentuhmu kalau itu yang kau takutkan", Taehyung berpaling kepada pria yang tidak berkutik. "Percayalah, Jungkook. Aku tidak akan menyetubuhimu".

Ia tersenyum kecil, "Sebelum kau menjadi milikku secara resmi".

Jungkook memperhatikan Taehyung dalam diam, sebelum pria itu berbicara dengan _deep voice_ yang berhasil membuat Jungkook kembali merinding, "Aku memang _gay_ dan mungkin tertarik kepadamu secara seksual".

Taehyung melepas senyum tipis, "Tapi aku tidak akan mengambil kesucianmu, Jungkook".

Jungkook terenyuh. Sia sia saja…

"Oh", Taehyung berubah muram ketika menyadari. "Kau tidak lagi memilikinya. Siapa?".

Jungkook menggeleng.

Taehyung mengamati bekas luka pada tubuh Jungkook, rautnya yang tak berekspresi. "Dia juga yang melukaimu?". Jungkook mengangguk sembari memeluk lutut ketika Taehyung mendekat kepadanya.

"…aku juga memiliki _phobia_ ". Ia menghela napas panjang, "Ayahku membenci kecacatan dan orientasi seksku justru seorang pria", Taehyung tertawa miris. "Kau dapat menebak kelanjutannya sendiri, benar?".

Jungkook menatap hazel Taehyung yang dingin dan kelam, melihat sebersit luka yang tersembunyi di baliknya. "M‒Maafkan aku, Taehyung".

Kim Taehyung terkekeh geli, sebelum bangkit dan menyerahkan setelan yang dibelinya kepada Jungkook. "Kenakanlah ini. Aku tidak akan mencoba untuk melecehkanmu".

Jungkook hendak meraih kemeja di tangan Taehyung. Namun, pria itu mematung ketika ia melihat Taehyung menyerigai lebar, "…aku hanya ingin semua orang melihatmu dan berfantasi sedang memperkosamu".

•

•

•

Jungkook memakai satin tanpa lengan yang berpotongan rendah, memperlihatkan bagian dadanya yang bidang. Ia kembali menunduk, memakai _blazer_ hitam yang menutup kulit lengannya. Jungkook menahan napas ketika memakai celana yang sangat amat ketat, seperti mencekik mati tubuh Jungkook.

Jungkook merinding hebat ketika melihat bagian privatnya yang terlalu terekspos, lekuk pahanya. _Apa yang Taehyung pikirkan?_

Taehyung terpukau ketika Jungkook kembali ke kamar, ia melihat leher namja yang terbuka, otot yang terlihat di balik satin putihnya. Bahkan, Taehyung menyadari bahwa tubuh Jungkook lebih berotot dari miliknya yang ramping dan seperti perempuan.

Ketakutan Jungkook akan sentuhan menghancurkan segala keinginan Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook lirih, membayangkan pria itu yang menyentuhnya alih alih Taehyung yang membuai Jungkook.

"Mm…Taehyung?", Jungkook berucap takut takut.

Taehyung mendekat kepadanya, mengangkat alis. "Dimana _choker_ ‒mu?".

Jungkook menggeleng, "…aku tidak mau memakainya".

Taehyung mendengus, meraih _choker crimson red_ yang dengan sengaja ditinggalkan Jungkook di dalam kamar mandi, "Kau tahu? Aku tidak ingin ada yang merebutmu dariku, Jungkook", Taehyung mendekat kepada namja yang hanya diam.

"Kurasa…dengan ini, mereka akan tahu kau adalah milikku", Taehyung tersenyum dingin, memakaikan _choker_ yang menjerat leher Jungkook, memanjang sampai ke perutnya.

Jungkook tercekat sakit.

"Begini lebih mudah…ne?", Taehyung menatap penuh napsu, menarik tali _choker_ Jungkook alih alih ujung bajunya. "…kita akan berjalan seperti ini, Jungkook".[]

•

•

•

Park Jimin menggigit jarinya dengan gelisah, berulang kali menghubungi pria yang tidak kunjung mengangkat ponselnya. Sudah dua belas jam Jungkook menghilang, tanpa kabar, bahkan Jimin telah mendatangi Kim Enterprises dan Jungkook tidak ada disana.

 _'_ _Kau seharusnya menjaganya, Jimin'_

 _'…_ _kalau ia terluka, itu kesalahanmu'_

Jimin memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar, memohon pedih agar Jungkook mengangkat teleponnya. Namun, nada dering terus saja menyambut Jimin yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ayolah, Jungkook…".

 _"_ _Kim Taehyung‒ssi"_

 _"_ _Kim Taehyung‒ssi!"_

 _"_ _Apakah ia kekasih Anda?"._

Bola mata Jimin berlaih pada layar televisi yang menampilkan gedung megah, para miliyarder yang diwawancarai oleh wartawan. Ia mengernyit ketika melihat reporter berwajah lonjong yang berada di depan pejabat Kim Enterpises.

'Apakah ia kekasih Anda?'

 _"_ _Yah‒",_ Kim Taehyung tersenyum memikat, memeluk lengan pria yang membuat tubuh Jimin mematung beku.

Jeon Jungkook tengah mengenakan pakaian elegan yang memperlihatkan kulit tubuhnya. Kalung marun menjerat leher Jungkook, menjalar mencapai perut. Pria itu terlihat pucat, namun bibirnya jauh lebih merah, bahkan matanya terkesan dingin dan…angkuh.

 _Itu bukan Jungkook…_

Semburat kecokelatan menghiasi kelopak mata Jungkook, membuat dirinya terlihat seperti laki laki yang akan membantingmu ke ranjang dan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan berhari hari lamanya.

" _Kami belum resmi menjadi kekasih. Namun‒",_ Taehyung berpaling kepada Jungkook, mendaratkan ciuman ringan pada bibirnya. _"…kami sudah merencakan itu_ ".

Dunia serasa hancur berkeping keping di hadapan Jimin. Ia melihat Jungkook yang berpaling dari kamera, wajahnya yang menunduk, jemarinya terkepal di kedua sisi. Jungkook mungkin dapat menyembunyikannya dari media.

…namun, Jimin mengerti Jungkook selalu melakukan gestur seperti itu ketika menangis.

Jimin tercekik ketika Taehyung mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Jungkook, memaksanya menghadap kembali kepada kamera. Jungkook menutupi matanya untuk menghindari _blitz_.

Namun…Jimin juga mengerti ia tengah menghapus air matanya.

" _Jadi, Anda benar_ _gay_?", Jung Hoseok tersenyum bungah melihat Jungkook yang kembali bergandengan dengan sang ' _kekasih_ '.

" _Bukankah sudah kukatakan kepadamu?",_ Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Jungkook, sebelum memberikan ciuman sensual. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan reporter yang memekik kaget dan memotretnya dari berbagai arah.

Park Jimin menangis terisak isak, meremas lengan bajunya dengan tubuh yang bergetaran hebat. Ia takut…sangat takut kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

" _Apa ada yang ingin Anda katakan, Jungkook‒ssi?_ ", Hoseok menyodorkan mikrofon kepada Jungkook yang menegang di tempat. Taehyung kembali meremas tangannya, erangan kecil nyaris terlepas dari bibir Jungkook.

Jeon Jungkook pun menatap ke dalam kamera sebelum tersenyum, _"Kuharap Taehyungie akan terus menjadi pejabat yang sukses. Aku akan selalu menemaninya"._

Jimin berteriak frustasi sembari membanting ponsel, ia melihat ketika kamera reporter meliput kedua pria yang berjalan pergi dengan bergandengan tangan.

Selama ini…tidak pernah sekali pun Jimin menyentuh Jungkook. Meski Jimin ingin merengkuhnya, memberinya kasih sayang, mengusap kepalanya…

Dan bajingan ini dengan mudah menggerayangkan tangannya pada tubuh Jungkook.

Jimin menggigit bibir kencang ketika Taehyung berbisik ditelinga Jungkook sensual dan Jungkook tertawa kecil sebagai balasannya.

Persis seperti sepasang kekasih…

Jimin menunduk dalam, ia tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Taehyung merebut Jungkook…

Ia tidak akan mampu kehilangannya.[]

•

•

•

Sudah lewat tengah malam.

Jungkook membuka pintu apartemennya dengan tubuh yang sangat pegal. Setelah acara selesai, Kim Taehyung langsung membawanya kembali ke Korea Selatan. Jungkook sudah mengenakan _sweater_ cokelat dengan empat lapis baju dibaliknya. Ia melihat Jimin yang terduduk diam di ruang tengah apartemen

Tapi, ini sudah pukul dua pagi...

"J‒Jimin?".

Park Jimin berpaling kepada Jungkook, wajahnya dingin, penuh dengan amarah, Jungkook menunduk ketika Jimin berjalan ke arahnya. "…kemana saja kau, Jungkook?".

Jungkook hanya diam.

"…menikmati tidurmu bersama Kim Taehyung, hah?".

Jungkook terengah kaget "J‒Jimin…a‒aku bisa menjelaskannya".

Park Jimin mendengus, obsidian Jimin yang gelap gulita menusuki Jungkook seperti silet. Bahkan, ia terlihat jauh lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan Taehyung. Jungkook tidak pernah melihat Jimin seperti ini.

"…tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan. Aku melihat ketika kau berciuman dengannya". Jimin mendekati Jungkook yang tidak bisa bergerak. "Pasti kau sangat senang ya bersentuhan dengan miliyarder seperti itu?".

"…kau bahkan nyaris pingsan ketika aku menyentuh ujung jarimu", Jimin tersenyum miris kepada pria yang semakin takut. "…tapi kau justru baik baik saja ketika bajingan itu melumat bibirmu, _huh_?".

Jungkook menggeleng, Jimin mendengus ketika melihat mata Jungkook yang mulai berkaca kaca, "…berhenti menangis, kau selalu saja menangis. Mengapa kau sangat merepotkan dan tidak berguna?".

Jungkook terisak sembari memundurkan langkahnya dari Jimin.

"Kau tahu betapa muaknya aku harus tinggal bersamamu, Jungkook? Kau hanya bisa mengangguku, mengangguku, dan terus saja merengek", Jimin menatap dingin. "Tidak tahu diri benar kau".

Jungkook berpaling dari Jimin, memeluk tubuhnya ketika kata kata itu kembali membuat Jungkook menangis.

"Atau ini yang selalu kau inginkan? Kau berpura pura takut dengan sentuhan tapi kau justru ingin semua orang untuk menyetubuhimu?", Jungkook menggeleng, terengah sakit ketika Jimin mencengkeram lengannya.

Ia memundurkan langkah takut.

"Begitu, Jungkook? Kau mau aku menidurimu, hah?".

"Jawab!", Jungkook terisak ketika Jimin meremas lehernya kasar, menendang kakinya ketika Jungkook berusaha melangkah mundur.

"J‒Jimin..!".

"Berhenti bersikap lemah! Karena sungguh aku tidak akan mengasihanimu!", Jimin mendesis tajam, "Kau kira aku pernah peduli kepadamu, Jeon Jungkook?!".

"J‒Jim, menyingkir dariku!", Jungkook memberontak kuat ketika Jimin terus mendorongnya, ia tidak sengaja menyentak dada Jimin terlalu kencang, membuat pria itu menggeram marah.

Jimin menampar wajah Jungkook sangat keras, membuat pria itu mematung dengan bola mata melebar tak percaya.

Keheningan total.

 _'Kau mengerti sekarang?'_

 _'Tidak ada yang peduli kepadamu selain aku'_

Jimin memalingkan wajahnya ketika Jungkook menunduk dengan air mata menggenang.

Ia pun melanjutkan dengan pandangan dingin, "….pergi dari sini sekarang juga, Jeon Jungkook".

•

•

•

 _Jungkook terdiam dengan pandangan hampa di depan rumahnya yang dipenuhi dengan warna hitam, membiarkan tetes air hujan mengaliri wajahnya yang tak berekspresi. Ia hanya diam ketika mendapat telepon dari kepolisian satu jam yang lalu,_

 _'_ _Apa Anda Jungkook, anak dari Jeon Hye Bin?'_

 _…_ _._

 _'_ _Jungkook'_

 _…_ _._

 _'_ _Ayah Anda meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat yang terjadi tadi malam'_

 _…_ _._

 _'_ _Hak asuh Anda akan dijatuhkan kepada paman Anda"._

 _Jungkook meringkuk di depan rumahnya dengan pandangan kosong, tidak mendengarkan duka cita dari orang orang yang menghampirinya._

 _Jungkook memeluk lutut dibawah dinginnya guyuran hujan. Ia merasakan rintik air itu tidak lagi menetesi wajah ketika sebuah bayangan gelap menaungi kepala Jungkook._

 _Jungkook menengadah ke atas, melihat Boyoung yang melindungi kepalanya dengan sebuah payung hitam._

 _Pertanda sebuah kematian._

 _'…_ _Tidak apa apa, Jungkook', Boyoung meremas pundak Jungkook yang menatap kosong._

 _'_ _Paman akan merawatmu dengan sangat baik, ne?'._

 _'_ _Kita akan bermain setiap hari'_

 _Jeon Jungkook kembali menunduk, kali ini, bukan rintik hujan yang membasahi wajahnya. Hanya aliran air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa dapat berhenti._

•

•

•

Jungkook meringkuk di sudut dinding apartemen, ia menangis tanpa suara, wajahnya tidak menampilkan sedikit pun ekspresi. Jimin memandangi Jungkook dalam diam, sebelum rasa bersalah mulai menguasai Jimin.

Jungkook pun bangkit dengan tubuh yang limbung, melihat langit malam di luar jendela. Ia tidak bisa pergi semalam ini…ia tidak tahu harus kemana.

Jungkook menatap Jimin tetapi pria itu tidak mau meliriknya.

Jungkook pun kembali menunduk, "…a‒apa…apa kau tahu kemana aku bisa pergi?".

Jimin mengepalkan tangannya sangat keras, tidak menjawab maupun melihat kearah pria yang terlihat sangat rapuh.

Jungkook memaksakan seulas senyum, berjalan sejauh jauhnya dari Jimin, tidak ingin membuat pria itu kembali marah.

Tapi Jungkook tetap tidak tahu kemana ia harus pergi…

Jungkook meraih pakaiannya pada almari Jimin dengan bingung, tidak ada satu pun tempat yang terpikirkan olehnya. Yah…bagaimana pun juga…

Jimin sudah banyak merawat Jungkook. Kalau memang pria itu tidak tahan dengan kehadirannya, Jungkook tidak mungkin memaksakan Jimin.

Jungkook pun memeluk bajunya di depan dada sembari berjalan keluar kamar, melewati pria yang tetap berdiri diam di ruang tengah.

Jungkook mengenakan sepatunya perlahan. Ia berbalik dan menatap Jimin yang masih tidak mau memandangnya.

…

Mungkin Jimin memang sudah muak.

"…maaf aku terlalu banyak menangis".

…

"…aku permisi", Jungkook membuka pintu apartemen sebelum menutupnya sepelan yang ia mampu.

Jantung Jimin mencelus ketika pintu tertutup rapat di belakangnya. Namun, kedua kaki Jimin membeku, tubuhnya mati rasa ketika ia ingin bergerak.

Mengapa ia diam saja?.[]


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Jungkook berjalan sembari mendekap cadangan bajunya, ia berusaha mengabaikan hawa dingin angin malam yang menggigit tulang belulang Jungkook, membuatnya menggigil. Ia sudah berjalan cukup jauh, bodohnya ia tidak membawa apa apa selain pakaian.

Jungkook berhenti untuk menarik napas, menekuk lututnya yang linu. Ia memejamkan mata, teringat Jimin yang selama ini merawatnya. Tidak sekali pun Jimin pernah membentak Jungkook, bahkan ia tidak pernah menegurnya.

Namun, malam ini…

Mungkinkah Jimin hanya merasa kasihan kepada Jungkook? Yah, Jungkook juga tahu ia pasti sangat merepotkan Jimin. Maka dari itu, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menolak bantuan dari pria itu. Jungkook tidak mau kejadiannya seperti ini…

Pada akhirnya, benar apa dugaan Jungkook. Jimin mengeluarkan isi hatinya, bagaimana ia selalu menganggap Jungkook adalah beban mati.

Kalau memang Jimin tidak ingin menolong Jungkook, kenapa harus berpura pura? Kenapa harus membuat Jungkook percaya ia berarti bagi Jimin?

Jungkook terdiam sembari meringkuk di tengah jalan, ia tidak akan menangis lagi. Seperti janjinya ketika meninggalkan apartemen Jimin. Ia tidak akan membawa perasaannya ke dalam masalah, ia akan menyembunyikan rasa takutnya seorang diri.

"Disini kau rupanya, ha, bajingan kecil?!".

"Kau mau berapa?".

"Aku tidak bicara soal uang!".

Jungkook berjengit kaget ketika melihat pria jangkung yang dihantam di depan pintu bar malam. Pria itu jatuh berlutut, terbatuk batuk dengan seringai dinginnya. "…kau tahu aku siapa, kan?".

"Kami akan menghabisimu sebelum kau dapat bertindak apa pun, keparat!". Jungkook membeku ketika hantaman, tendangan, dan pukulan bertubi tubi mendarat pada wajah Kim Taehyung.

"T‒Taehyung?!".

Jungkook berlari ke arahnya, mendelik kepada ketiga pria bertubuh kekar yang memegangi tangan Taehyung, "…menjauh darinya!", Jungkook mendesis, memberanikan diri di atas jantungnya yang berdebaran liar.

"Jungkook?!", Taehyung melebarkan bola matanya kaget, menyuruh Jungkook untuk pergi sekarang juga. Jungkook takut akan sentuhan, bahkan menangis berulang kali ketika Taehyung menggodanya. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang ketiga keparat ini akan lakukan kepada pria itu.

"Berani kau, ha, bocah kecil?".

Jungkook memaksa tubuhnya untuk diam di tempat, tidak memundurkan langkah ketika pria dengan seringai licik menyongsong ke arahnya. "Apa yang perlu kutakutkan darimu?", Jungkook menyalak tajam, mengabaikan keringat yang membanjiri pelipisnya.

"Hajar dia", pria itu menyeringai. "Setelah itu…mungkin kita bisa memperkosanya".

Jungkook memundurkan langkah ketika trauma kembali membuat tubuhnya melemas, ia mendengar pria itu terkekeh mencemooh, mencengkeram wajah Taehyung, menghadapkannya kepada Jungkook.

"Hei, Kim Taehyung. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada pacar kecilmu, kan?".

Taehyung menggeram, melebarkan hazelnya ketika kedua orang pria berjalan menuju Jungkook. "Seharusnya, kau tidak pernah bermasalah dengan kami, Taehyung". Lelaki itu menginjak kepala Taehyung yang menggeram sakit.

"Sekarang, kekasihmu yang akan menanggung akibatnya".

Jungkook menatap garang pria yang mendekatinya sembari terkekeh licik, ia mencengkeram tangan Jungkook yang pucat pasi. Taehyung mendengar para lelaki yang menertawainya ketika mereka merobek baju dan celana Jungkook.

Hanya untuk menemukan lapisan demi lapisan baju yang lain.

"Apa apaan?!", pria itu terengah.

Jungkook tidak membuang waktu lagi.

Jungkook menghantam wajah pria yang terhuyung mundur, membuat Taehyung mematung di tempat. Jungkook terengah engah, menginjak rusuk pria yang melolong sebelum ia menerima pukulan dari arah samping.

Jungkook terhuyung mundur, mengabaikan rasa sakit pada kepalanya. Ia menendang kemaluan pria yang hendak menyeretnya.

"Jungkook!", Taehyung berusaha bangkit.

Jungkook berteriak ketika lelaki yang lain menubruknya di trotoar, rasa takut melemaskan tubuh Jungkook ketika ia menerima lebih banyak pukulan daripada membalas.

Jungkook menarik napasnya yang tercekat, menonjok tenggorokan pria yang terjatuh sakit.

"Jungkook! Ayo!", Taehyung bangkit terpincang pincang, menyeret lengan baju Jungkook berlari dari para pria yang mengejar mereka. Jungkook memegangi perutnya yang memar, mengikuti Taehyung yang terus menariknya ke kedalaman jalan raya.

"Kemari!", Taehyung menyeret Jungkook untuk bersembunyi di dalam gang, membekap mulutnya dengan lengan baju agar tidak bersuara.

"Kemana mereka?!".

Jungkook melebarkan bola mata ketika bayangan pria itu melintasi dinding. Taehyung tersengal sengal sakit, langkah kaki ketiga pria itu terdengar mendekat.

Taehyung menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir.

"Sialan! Bagaimana bisa ia kabur lagi?!".

"Mereka pasti belum jauh. Ayo!".

Taehyung bernapas lega ketika langkah para pria itu memudar di ujung jalan. Taehyung menghembuskam napas, melepaskan lengan bajunya dari bibir Jungkook yang mengalirkan darah.

"…Apa apaan, Jungkook?!", Taehyung mendesis. "Mengapa kau menolongku seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau mereka justru memperkosamu?!". Taehyung mendelik garang, "Aku yang akan kerepotan karena menyelamatkanmu".

Jungkook terdiam, teringat akan Jimin yang tidak mau memandangnya di dalam apartemen.

"…aku hanya bercanda, bocah", Taehyung mendengus ketika melihat pandangan mata Jungkook yang muram. Jungkook menggeleng, kembali berwajah datar…dan sedikit dingin.

"Apa kau bisa pulang sendiri?", Taehyung bertanya sembari menolong Jungkook untuk bangun. Anehnya, pria itu justru menepis tangannya.

"…aku tidak suka disentuh, Taehyung".

"…aku menyentuh lengan bajumu".

"…aku tidak peduli", Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya dari Taehyung yang mengernyit kebingungan. Apakah Jungkook membentur kepalanya? Pria itu bersikap sangat berbeda dari kemarin.

"Kau tidak apa apa?".

Jungkook terengah, menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan murung. Taehyung mendekat kepada Jungkook, "Hei…ada apa?".

Ekspresi Jungkook kembali dipenuhi kegelisahan, rasa takut, dan ketidakpastian.

"Berbicaralah kepadaku…", Taehyung mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jungkook, "Kau kenapa, Jungkook?".

Jungkook hanya diam, ia berusaha menampilkan wajah tak berperasaannya lagi namun kesedihan itu kembali menghampirinya. Taehyung menghela napas, meremas ujung _sweater_ Jungkook.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan bersikap seperti ini kepadaku, mengerti?".

"Memangnya kau siapa?".

"…Berhenti bersikap dingin dan kurang ajar, Jungkook".

Jungkook menatap Taehyung tajam, "…kau bukan siapa siapaku, Taehyung".

"Aku‒".

"Apa? Atasanku?", Jungkook mendengus dingin, "Jangan harap aku akan menghormatimu atau tunduk kepadamu lagi", Jungkook menjauh dari Taehyung.

Jungkook berbalik pergi namun Taehyung langsung mencengkeram lenganya. Jungkook terkesiap, Taehyung menariknya kasar sebelum melumat bibir pria yang melebarkan bola mata panik.

"M‒Mhm..!".

Taehyung mencium Jungkook lebih keras, "…menangislah", Taehyung mendesah berat, menggigit lidah Jungkook yang menahan jerit sakitnya. "…ayo, menangis. Aku tahu kau ketakutan, Jungkook".

Jungkook memberontak, membuat Taehyung justru mecumbunya semakin panas. Taehyung membanting Jungkook ke dinding. Ia merasakan tubuh Jungkook bergetar, wajahnya pucat pasi, namun ekspresi itu tetap keras.

 _Sebuah tantangan, huh?_

Taehyung merobek lapisan demi lapisan baju Jungkook yang mendorong Taehyung kasar. Taehyung menyeringai, membanting tubuh Jungkook lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Ia menggerapai perut namja yang merintih kecil.

Taehyung tersenyum puas.

"Kau takut denganku, ne…, Jeon Jungkook?".

Jungkook menggeram, "…tidak akan sudi".

Taehyung menggigit leher Jungkook yang mengerang rendah. Ia meremas pangkal paha Jungkook yang menggeliat ketakutan. Namun, wajah itu menampilkan ekspresi memuakkan yang sama.

Kim Taehyung melebarkan kedua kaki Jungkook dengan paksa. Ia menyeringai ketika ekspresi sombong itu telah lenyap. Taehyung bernapas berat, mengusap kejantanan Jungkook yang menggigit bibirnya ngeri.

Taehyung berbisik seduktif, "… _still no?"._

Jungkook bernapas pendek pendek, tidak lagi bisa melawan Taehyung maupun menyembunyikan teror yang terpancar dalam bola matanya.

Taehyung mendengus geli, sebelum melepaskan Jungkook perlahan. "…jangan pernah bersikap seperti itu lagi kepadaku, Jeon Jungkook".

"…bukan karena aku atasanmu atau aku ingin kau tunduk padaku", Taehyung mengusap lengan baju Jungkook yang tercenung di tempat.

"…aku hanya tidak menyukai ketika kau bersikap dingin".[]

•

•

•

Jungkook terdiam selama perjalanan di mobil Benz Taehyung. Rencananya untuk bersikap tegar sudah berada di ujung kegagalan. Hanya karena ia bertemu kembali dengan miliyarder yang membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

"Hei, Jungkook".

Jungkook berpaling kepada Taehyung dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa berartung?", Taehyung terkekeh geli, mengingat justru Jungkook yang melawan ketiga pria itu untuknya.

Jungkook menautkan jemarinya gelisah, berulang kali, gestur tubuh yang membuat Taehyung ingin menghentikan tangannya. "…aku belajar bertarung".

"Biar kutebak", Taehyung mendekat kepada Jungkook, tersenyum asimetris. "Karena traumamu ketika diperkosa pamanmu…ne?".

Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia memaksa dirinya untuk berkelahi, agar ia mampu menghadapi orang yang mengancamnya. Orang seperti Boyoung.

"Alamatmu dimana?", Taehyung kembali memecah keheningan.

"…kalau tidak merepotkan, bisakah kau turunkan aku di‒", Jungkook tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Hanya satu tempat tujuan yang ia miliki, meskipun itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Rumah pamannya. Orang yang ingin dihindari Jungkook lebih dari apa pun.

Jungkook menatap jemarinya dengan pandangan kosong, mengusap bekas luka pucat yang menebal pada kulitnya. "…tolong antarkan aku ke alamat ini, Taehyung", Jungkook menyerahkan alamat rumah lamanya kepada Taehyung yang mengamati pria itu dalam diam.

"Kau tidak terlihat baik. Ada masalah?".

Jungkook menggeleng, "…aku hanya bertengkar dengan teman sekamarku". Meskipun, yang ada dalam pikiran Jungkook hanyalah Boyoung yang akan menyeringai lebar kepadanya. Menyambut Jungkook dengan hangat, sebelum kembali memintanya untuk ' _bermain binatang_ '.

•

•

•

Jimin berdiam diri di dalam ruang tengah apartemen, kembali teringat semua kata kata yang dia ucapkan kepada Jungkook. Mungkin, Jungkook selama ini mengira Jimin adalah pria yang hangat dan baik hati. Tapi, Jimin hanyalah bajingan yang tidak pernah mementingkan orang lain selain dirinya.

Siapa penyebab kematian ibu Jimin? Dia sendiri.

Jimin menghembuskan napas panjang, pasti Jungkook merasa sangat kecewa. Selama ini Jimin selalu merawatnya, berbaik hati kepadanya. Hanya untuk menghancurkan semua itu di hadapan Jungkook.

 _Ketika yang ia miliki hanyalah diriku_

Jimin terenyuh sakit ketika mengingat Jungkook tidak memiliki tempat tujuan. Kemana pria itu akan pergi? Jimin tidak bisa membayangkan Jungkook yang berjalan kesana kemari, tersesat, tidak tahu hendak kemana.

Jimin bangkit dari sofa apartemen, terkejut ketika melihat ponsel Jungkook yang tergeletak di meja. Pria itu tidak membawa apa pun selain bajunya. Jimin menyadari…Jungkook tidak membawa apa pun yang dibelikan Jimin untuknya.

 _'Maaf aku selalu menangis…'_

Jimin menggigit bibir kuat kuat, meremas telepon Jungkook ditangannya sebelum meraih kunci mobil. Kalau sesuatu terjadi kepada Jungkook…tentu saja itu salah Jimin.

Dan ia akan kembali menyesal.

Seperti penyesalan Jimin akan kematian ibunya.

•

•

•

Benz Taehyung berhenti di depan rumah yang terlihat mendung, pucat, dan memberikan kesan dingin baginya. Jungkook menarik napas panjang, mengepalkan kedua tangan ketika ia berpaling kepada Taehyung, "Terimakasih banyak telah mengantarku".

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Taehyung‒ssi".

Ia membuka pintu mobil, terengah ketika Taehyung ikut turun bersamanya. "Kau…tidak pulang, Taehyung?", Taehyung menarik lengan baju Jungkook menuju pelataran rumah.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai ke dalam".

Jungkook menelan ludah gugup ketika Taehyung menekan bel rumahnya, tidak pernah melepaskan ujung lengan baju Jungkook dari genggaman. Jungkook mendengar langkah berat yang mendekat.

Pintu pun terbuka…

Boyoung melebarkan bola matanya ketika melihat Jungkook, pria itu tersenyum lebar mengamati tubuh Jungkook dari atas sampai bawah. "Jungkook?", sudah tiga tahun lamanya. "Kau sudah besar sekali".

Jungkook menahan rasa takut yang mulai menguasainya. Ia hanya memiliki satu lapis baju, ketiganya telah dirobek oleh Taehyung dan pria yang menghajarnya di bar.

"…p‒paman", Jungkook menggigil hebat, ia merasakan cengkeraman Taehyung makin mengeras.

"Anda…paman Jungkook?".

Boyoung tersenyum, "Benar. Terimakasih telah menjaganya selama ini. Aku sangat merindukannya. Kemari, Jungkook".

Jungkook merinding ketika Boyoung meremas pundaknya kecil. Jungkook mengangguk takut sebelum berjalan kearah pamannya yang menyeringai licik.

 **SRAT!**

Taehyung menahan tangan Jungkook yang terkesiap kaget, kembali menariknya, sebelum memeluk Jungkook yang terkejut bukan main. "Aku kemari tidak untuk mengembalikannya".

Taehyung menyeringai dingin, "Justru…aku ingin mengambilnya darimu". Boyoung mengernyit sebelum matanya melebar ketika menyadari miliyarder yang tersenyum dingin kepadanya.

"K‒Kim Taehyung‒ssi?!".

"Kau tidak ingin mempunyai masalah denganku, ne…Boyoung‒ssi?".

Boyoung menelan ludah.

"Sepertinya, kau harus menyerahkan kepemilikan Jungkook kepadaku".

Jungkook mengamati Taehyung terkejut, tidak menyukai bagaimana pria itu menyebutnya seolah olah Jungkook adalah sebuah barang yang dijual belikan.

"Itu saja, Boyoung‒ssi. Aku akan kembali bersenang senang dengan…keponakamu", Taehyung merangkul Jungkook yang merinding, menyeretnya kembali ke dalam mobil sebelum langkah pria itu seketika terhenti.

"Oh, Boyoung‒ssi?".

Boyoung menatap Taehyung yang menyeringai lebar,

"…kau mendidik Jungkook dengan _sangat_ baik".

Wajah Boyoung memucat, Jungkook menelan ludah ketika Taehyung mendorong punggungnya ke dalam mobil.[]

•

•

•

"A‒Ah!".

"S‒Sakit!".

"T‒Taehyung!".

"P‒Pelan pelan!".

"Ah!", Jungkook berteriak ketika Taehyung menekan lebamnya dengan handuk hangat, ia mengusapkan antiseptik pada bibir Jungkook, bercak merah keunguan menyebar di perut dan lehernya.

"Kau tahu…kita terlihat sedang melakukan ' _itu_ '", Taehyung duduk di samping Jungkook yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek, tidak memakai atasan, menampakkan dada bidangnya dan‒Taehyung menelan ludah‒otot perutnya.

Ia mendengus ketika teringat Jungkook yang menangis lima menit lamanya setelah Taehyung melepaskan baju Jungkook dan menyuruhnya berbaring di sofa hotel.

"Tubuhmu benar benar menipu, ha, Jungkook?", Taehyung jarang berhubungan seks dengan orang lain dan dia tidak pernah berperan sebagai 'lelakinya'. Ia lebih senang menjadi ' _gadis nakal'_ yang akan menggoda partner seksnya.

Namun, karena Taehyung terobsesi dengan kesempurnaan, ia hanya pernah melakukan hubungan intim sebanyak tiga kali. Seumur hidup.

Ia ingin ke empatnya dengan Jungkook.

"…kau berpikir apa?", Jungkook menyipitkan matanya ketika Taehyung melamun dengan hazel yang dipenuhi napsu.

"Yah…", Taehyung tersenyum seduktif. "Aku hanya membayangkan berhubungan seks denganmu. Kau yang berada di atas, memasuki lubangku dengan penis besarmu".

Jungkook mematung.

….

….

….

"Lupakan", Taehyung mendengus.

Jungkook berdeham setelah keheningan memerangkap mereka berdua, "…Taehyung?".

Taehyung menatap bertanya.

"…seks itu seperti apa?".

Taehyung terenyuh beberapa detik. Sebelum sebuah senyum terpatri pada bibir eksotisnya, "Hei? Bukankah kau budak seks pamanmu?".

Ia melanjutkan ketika Jungkook menatap terkejut. "Berapa ratus kali kau terkena spermanya, _huh_? Ya, Jungkook. aku tahu dia yang melakukan ini kepadamu".

Wajah Jungkook berubah pucat, ia berpaling tidak nyaman, tidak mau menatap Taehyung lagi.

Taehyung terkekeh geli, "Bagaimana kalau kau mengajarkanku, eoh, Jungkook?", Taehyung mendekati pria yang beringsut mundur. "…kau mahir melakukannya, ne?".

"A‒Aku terpaksa melakukan itu selama ini, Taehyung", Jungkook makin memundurkan tubuh ketika Taehyung merangkak mendekat.

"Benarkah?", Jungkook terkesiap ketika Taehyung menindihnya di sofa, napasnya tersengal sengal, sepertinya Taehyung sudah tidak peduli dengan _phobia_ Jungkook yang mulai membubung.

"Kau ingat, Jungkook?", Taehyung menusuri dada pria yang menegang.

"…kau pernah menangis karena aku menyudutkanmu di _lift._ Tapi…kini kau hanya terkesiap ketika aku menduduki penismu", Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Jungkook, ia bernapas pada leher pria yang merintih kesakitan.

"…bahkan dengan posisi yang begitu intim seperti ini", Taehyung menggesekkan kejantanannya dengan milik Jungkook yang mengerang lirih. Taehyung menyeringai, " _Phobia_ ‒mu itu…seperti seks".

"…sentuhan akan menyakitimu. Tapi, kau ingin merasakannya lagi, lagi, dan lagi", Taehyung mengecup rahang pria yang meronta, berusaha mendorong Taehyung yang tidak berhenti menciumi wajah Jungkook.

"…awalnya akan terasa sangat sakit, Jungkook. Namun, kau akan terbiasa", Taehyung meremas paha pria yang memberontak liar. "…dan aku akan membuatmu candu terhadap sentuhanku".

Erangan putus asa menguar dari bibir Jungkook ketika Taehyung mendesakkan lidahnya pada mulut pria itu. Taehyung memejamkan mata, menelusuri mulut Jungkook yang hanya mampu terisak.

Taehyung mengusap air mata Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya, menjilatnya sembari mendesah panjang.

Bahkan, air mata itu terasa begitu nikmat…

"…sentuh aku, Jungkook".

Jungkook membeku takut, merintih ketika Taehyung mencengkeram tangannya. "Sentuh aku…", Taehyung menggerakkan tangan Jungkook pada kejantanannya. Taehyung mendesah berat, menggesek jari Jungkook semakin cepat.

"J‒Jangan! T‒Taehyung!". Jungkook meronta ronta ketika Taehyung mendesahkan namanya, ia memaksa tangan Jungkook untuk meremas penisnya yang mengeras, membayangkan pria itu memuaskannya dari belakang.

"J‒Jungkook…a‒ah…!".

Jungkook merintih ketika Taehyung memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana pria itu, Jungkook terisak, berusaha menarik keluar tangannya tapi sia sia saja.

Taehyung menjepitnya kuat. Ia mendesah terus menerus ketika jemari Jungkook dipaksa untuk meremas penisnya secara langsung.

Kulit mereka bersentuhan, sangat panas…

Jungkook menjerit ketika penis Taehyung berkedutan dalam genggamannya. Taehyung menggeram, memaksa tangan Jungkook untuk mengocok miliknya kasar. Desahan dan jeritan bercampur menjadi satu, "A‒Ah, Jungkook…!".

"Hentikan!", Jungkook terisak isak. "T‒Taehyung, hentikan! Aku tidak mau!".

"…Mh…lebih cepat, Jungkook!".

"Ah..!"

Jungkook menjerit sangat kencang ketika cairan kental membasahi jemarinya. Ia bergetar hebat, berteriak sembari mencengkeram kepalanya.

' _Buka mulutmu'_

 _'Ayo, telan, Jungkook!'_

 _'Bukankah binatang membutuhkan minum?'_

Taehyung mematung ketika Jungkook berteriak lebih kencang, pandangan mata pria itu penuh dengan teror. Taehyung mengerang lemah, ia menarik tangan Jungkook, _justru_ menjilati jarinya dengan mata terpejam.

"Nh…Jungkook…", Taehyung membayangkan pria itu memerintahnya untuk membersihkan cairan yang melumuri seluruh wajah Taehyung. Namun, pada kenyataannya, Jeon Jungkook berjuang melawan rasa sakit yang menyerang.

"T‒Taehyung, kumohon…h‒hentikan". Pria itu terisak isak, mematung beku ketika lidah Taehyung bermain di sekitar jemarinya.

Taehyung memaju mundurkan jemari Jungkook ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Saliva Taehyung menetes dari jemari Jungkook, pria itu merintih ngeri.

Taehyung menusurkan jemarinya pada kejantanan Jungkook yang menggeliat, memberikan pijatan pijatan sensual. Tangan Taehyung tidak pernah berhenti menggesek penis pria yang terduduk beku di hadapannya.

Ia mengulangi gerakan itu, terus menerus, hingga semuanya menjadi hening.

Taehyung membuka hazelnya perlahan…

Ia terkejut bukan main ketika melihat Jungkook memejamkan mata di depannya, merintih samar namun tidak memberikan perlawanan lagi.

Taehyung menyeringai dingin, "…kau lihat, ne, Jungkook?", Ia melumat bibirnya panas.

"Bahkan milikmu sudah menegang…".

Taehyung mengusap kepala Jungkook lembut, " _Phobia_ itu hanya ada dalam kepalamu. Faktanya? Tubuhmu sangat menikmati ini".

Jungkook menggeleng lirih, mengundang tawa dingin dari Taehyung. "…sekarang, aku akan menandaimu, Jungkook".

Taehyung melesakkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Jungkook, mencari titik lemah pria itu sebelum menjilatinya sensual.

Jungkook mengerang berat, rasa takutnya bercampur dengan sesuatu yang menggelitik perut Jungkook. Taehyung berhenti ketika merasa sudah cukup membasahi lehernya. "…pejamkan matamu".

Jungkook merintih luar biasa kencang ketika pedih dan ngilu membakar leher sampai tulang selangkanya. Taehyung menghisap sangat keras, menggumpalkan darah Jungkook yang berwarna biru keunguan.

 _Kissmark_ itu terlihat sangat jelas, menandakkan bahwa pria itu telah menjadi miliknya.

Jungkook bernapas pendek pendek, Taehyung tersenyum, mengusap kepala Jungkook untuk menenangkannya lagi. Tapi, pria itu justru makin mengerang kesakitan.

"…jangan khawatir, Jungkook. kita akan melakukan ini secara bertahap, ne?", ujar Taehyung sembari mengecup dahi, mata, dan bibir pria itu dengan lembut.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang melepas senyum hangat sebelum wajahnya mendingin dan seringai lebar terpatri pada bibir eksotisnya, "…sampai penisku dapat menikmati lubangmu".[]

•

•

•

"Jeon. Kemari".

Jungkook mendekat ke meja kerja Taehyung yang tengah memeriksa laporan perusahaan Kim Enterprises. Pria tampan itu mengenakan kacamata minus, mengangkat kakinya dengan angkuh, "Ambilkan laporan hari ini", Taehyung bangkit dan menyerahkan bertumpuk tumpuk laporan kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook menggenggam erat laporan itu, "Baik, Tuan Kim".Taehyung memandangi ketika Jungkook berjalan keluar, "Jungkook". Pria itu berpaling ketika Taehyung tersenyum manis, "Sampai bertemu nanti malam".

•

•

•

Jungkook menghembuskan napas panjang, mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kafeteria. Meskipun di luar kerja mereka hampir seperti teman, Taehyung selalu menyiksa Jungkook ketika ia menjadi bawhannya.

Jungkook menyeruput kopi yang menyengarkan pikirannya yang penat. Sesekali, ia memelintir lintingan lengan kemeja yang dibelikan Taehyung. Ia kembali menghela napas, hendak berjalan kembali ke kantor ketika seorang pria menahan lengan bajunya.

"Jungkook?!".

Jungkook mematung, berpaling kepada pria yang mencengkeram lengan kemeja Jungkook dengan kepala tertunduk.

"…ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Kumohon…", Jimin menunduk dengan pandangan muram, jarinya mencengkeram lengan kemeja Jungkook dengan kilat frustasi pada matanya.

"Kumohon, dengarkan aku…"

•

•

•

Jimin terdiam ketika mereka berdua duduk berdampingan dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Jungkook juga tidak mengatakan apa apa, hanya memainkan ujung kemejanya dengan pandangan kosong.

"…Jungkook?".

….

….

"…kau tinggal dimana sekarang?".

Jungkook terdiam lama, tidak berpaling kepada Jimin ketika menjawab, "…di rumah Taehyung".

Jimin mengepalkan tangan ketika teringat akan kedua pria yang bergandengan di televisi, Taehyung yang berbisik dan menyentuh Jungkook dengan sensual.

"Maafkan aku…", Jimin menatap Jungkook, ia mencengkeram lengan kemeja Jungkook dengan raut menyesal, tertekan sejak pria itu meninggalkan rumahnya.

Tentu saja semua yang dikatakan Jimin tidak benar. Ia hanya marah dan membenci fakta bahwa Jungkook berdekatan dengan orang lain, apalagi seseorang seperti Kim Taehyung.

"Kau tidak pernah merepotkanku, Jungkook. Sama sekali. Aku hanya…", _kurasa aku cemburu_ , Jimin terdiam, tidak menyadari pandangan Jungkook yang sudah mengamati wajahnya.

"…Jungkook…".

Jimin mengepalkan tangannya keras.

"…kurasa rasa aku menyukaimu".

Jantung Jungkook berhenti seketika.

"Aku benar benar menyukaimu, Jungkook…", Jimin menyimpuh pada kedua lututnya, mencengkeram lengan kemeja pria yang mematung. "Jangan pergi…Maafkan aku".

"A‒Apa yang kau bicarakan, Jim?", Jungkook menarik baju Jimin agar pria itu bangun. Jimin mengerang frustasi, tidak melepaskan jemarinya dari lipatan pakaian Jungkook.

"Kumohon…aku tidak bisa hidup sendiri", Jimin ingin mendekap Jungkook, ingin merengkuhnya sekencang mungkin. Ia ingin merasakan jemari pria itu, mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Jungkook…", Jimin menghela napas frustasi, "…aku ingin memelukmu".

Jeon Jungkook terdiam, pandangan mata pria itu lirih. Jungkook melepaskan senyum muram sebelum ia beringsut maju dan merengkuh Jimin.

Jimin melebarkan bola mata ketika kedua lengan Jungkook mengelilinginya, merasakan kehangatan tubuh pria yang terlalu panas, ia mengerti Jungkook sangat ketakutan.

Dan karna egoisme Jimin, ia sekali lagi memaksa Jungkook untuk memberikan apa yang Jimin inginkan. Jimin tidak menyia nyiakan waktu lagi.

Ia menarik kerah kemeja Jungkook dan melumat bibirnya dalam. Ciuman yang Jimin berikan begitu terburu buru, frustasi, putus asa. Ia merengkuh makin erat, menggigit bibir bawah Jungkook yang mengerang lirih.

Jimin tidak ingin berhenti.

Ia terengah engah, menatap bola mata Jungkook yang terlihat sangat tertekan. Jimin harus melepaskan pria itu, kalau ia benar benar mencintainya.

Jimin menunduk muram, hendak menarik jemarinya dari kerah kemeja Jungkook ketika ia melihat leher pria yang membuatnya mematung ngeri.

Sebuah tanda kemerahan memanjang pada ceruk leher Jungkook, memperlihatkan kepada Jimin bahwa pria tercintanya telah ditandai sebagai milik orang lain.[]

•

•

•

"Tuan Kim, Anda kedatangan tamu".

Kim Taehyung meletakkan kacamata minusnya, mendecak kepada sekertaris berambut pendek yang membungkuk di depan pintu. Taehyung melepas _blazer_ ‒nya dengan kesal, menyeruput kopi sembari memijat pelipisnya.

"Aku tidak memiliki janji dengan siapa pun", Taehyung mengecek jadwal di mejanya. "Ya. Hari ini aku kosong dan aku ingin segera bertemu kekasihku".

"…tentang kekasih Anda, Tuan‒", sekertaris Taehyung berdeham tidak enak, "Orang yang ingin menemui Anda berkata…ia kekasih Tuan Jeon".

Jemari Taehyung yang hendak meraih kunci mobilnya terhenti di udara. Taehyung berpaling kepada wanita yang menunduk, hazelnya berkilat tajam.

"Benarkah?", Taehyung mendekati sekertarisnya yang makin menunduk takut.

"Pacar kecilku sudah berani berselingkuh, _huh_?".

Taehyung mendengus dingin, "…Baiklah. Suruh _'kekasih'_ Jungkook untuk masuk".

"Baik, Tuan", sekertaris Taehyung membungkuk hormat sebelum berjalan keluar ruangan kantor, disusul dengan ketukan kecil pada pintunya.

Taehyung duduk di kursinya sembari mengangkat kedua kaki, "Masuk", ia menyeruput kopinya yang sudah hampir habis. Hazelnya melirik pria berambut hitam yang melangkah mendekat.

"Jadi…", **SRAT!** , Taehyung membalik lembar laporannya dengan kasar. "Kau selingkuhan Jungkook?".

Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan obsidiannya yang dingin, tersenyum kecil, "Kurasa, kau yang pantas kusebut seperti itu?", Park Jimin menyela ketika Taehyung hendak menjawab.

"Kita berdua tahu yang sebenarnya, Taehyung‒ssi. Aku tidak datang kemari untuk berbasa basi".

Taehyung mengamati wajah Jimin yang sekeras batu. Ia mendengus geli, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, "Ada apa? Kau takut aku merebut Jungkook darimu?", Taehyung menatap pria yang tersenyum kecut.

Jimin menyentuh cangkir kopi Taehyung sebelum menumpahkannya dengan sengaja.

Taehyung mematung ketika laporan yang bertumpuk tumpuk di mejanya ternoda oleh cairan kopi, kertas putihnya menjadi cokelat. Semuanya kacau, semuanya tidak sempurna, ternoda, tidak pada tempatnya‒jemari Taehyung bergetar hebat.

"Aku sama sekali tidak terancam olehmu, Taehyung‒ssi", Jimin mengangkat alisnya. "Lagipula…Jungkook itu milikku".

Taehyung bangkit dengan buku jemari yang memutih, membuang laporannya ke dalam tempat sampah. "Tenang saja, aku tidak menyukai Jungkook". Taehyung menyeringai geram, "…aku hanya ingin menikmati tubuhnya".

Jimin bangkit dengan sentakan keras, tertawa penuh kebencian. "Miliyarder sepertimu bisa mendapatkan tubuh apa saja yang kau mau, Taehyung‒ssi", ia memelotot dingin. "…tidak perlu mempersulit segala hal".

Jimin menghantamkan tangannya pada permukaan meja, "…kau memang menyukai Jungkook".

"Secara seksual? Ya", Taehyung mengangkat alis. "Tapi aku tidak tertarik menjalani hubungan romansa. Aku hanya menginginkan seks dengannya. Oh, kubayangkan pasti lubangnya…sangat sempit".

Ruangan kantor Taehyung menjadi semakin dingin, keheningan menyambut kedua pria yang bertukar pandang dengan amarah dan dendam pribadi.

"…kalau memang itu alasanmu, sebaiknya kau tidak mendekatinya lagi", Jimin berucap tajam. "Kau hanya akan menyakitinya".

Taehyung menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, tersenyum sinis, "…Ada apa?"

"…mungkinkah…", Taehyung menyeringai lebar, "Jungkook mulai menyukaiku?".

Park Jimin mendekati miliyarder yang melepaskan senyum puas, tidak menyadari ketika ia sudah membantingnya ke dinding. "Jauhi dia sekarang juga, Kim Taehyung".

Taehyung mendorong Jimin dengan pandangan meremehkan, "Kalau kau menginginkan Jungkook, maka dapatkanlah dia".

"Kecuali…kau hanya pecundang yang dapat dikalahkan oleh orang asing sepertiku?". Taehyung mendecak, mengusap bibirnya dengan jemarinya yang lentik. "Kau tahu…untuk seseorang yang takut disentuh. Jungkook itu cukup murahan".

Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang mulai bergetar.

"Hanya dalam tiga hari aku sudah melihatnya telanjang, menyentuh leher, dada‒", Taehyung menatap Jimin sinis. "…mungkin…penisnya?".

Jimin terguncang akan kelancangan lidah Taehyung yang tertawa puas. Ia mengerjap kalut, mendapat kekehan geli dari lawan bicaranya.

"Kalau kau ingin bersama Jungkook, aku mempunyai tips bagus untukmu", Taehyung meraih _blazer_ ‒nya, mendekati Jimin yang berusaha mengendalikan emosi.

"Puaskan dia. Dapat kujamin, jalang itu akan langsung tunduk kepadamu", Taehyung berjalan mendekati pintu kantor.

"Kau kira dia anak tak berdosa, _huh_?", Taehyung mendengus dingin. "Dia budak seks pamannya sendiri…menurutmu, apa artinya itu?".

Taehyung membuka pintu kantornya. Tubuhnya pun membeku ketika menemukan Jungkook yang berdiri diam dengan laporan di depan dada.

….

….

….

"…laporanmu", Jungkook menyerahkan kepada Taehyung sebelum berjalan pergi.

Taehyung terengah, menahan tangan Jungkook secepat kilat. Pria itu mendorong Taehyung kasar sebelum kembali berjalan.

"Jungkook".

….

"Hei! Aku memanggilmu!".

….

"Hei!".

Taehyung mendesis kesal, "Apa apa, _huh_? Kau sakit hati?", Taehyung menyamai langkah pria yang beringsut cepat. "Apa kau berharap aku akan memandangmu selain sebagai pemuas napsu?".

"…jawab aku!".

Taehyung menggeram, "Jangan menghindar dariku, Jungkook!".

Jungkook terkesiap ketika Taehyung membantingnya ke dinding. Ia menatap pria itu garang, namun Taehyung justru mempererat cengkeramannya.

Mereka mendengar langkah yang terburu buru keluar dari dalam kantor Taehyung.

 _Jimin_ , Jungkook membatin, memberontak kuat ketika Taehyung menyeretnya pergi. "…aku belum selesai denganmu", Taehyung mendorong Jungkook ke dalam gudang penyimpanan, mengunci pintunya ketika Jimin melangkah keluar.

 _"Jungkook?!"._

Taehyung membekap pria yang meronta ronta liar, memojokkannya ke rak yang bertumpuk tumpuk dengan dokumen lama.

" _Jungkook!"._

Jungkook menendang penis Taehyung yang mengumpat keras, ia hendak berlari ketika pria itu kembali menyeretnya. "…kau hanya perlu memintanya dengan baik, Jeon", Taehyung mendesis, melepas sabuknya ketika langkah Jimin memudar dikejauhan.

Jungkook memundurkan langkah, pandangan matanya tajam meskipun jantungya bertalu talu panik.

"Kau tidak terima denganku, eoh?", Taehyung melepas dasinya kasar, mendekati pria yang beringsut menjauh. "Ingin membalas dendam denganku?".

Jungkook menatap dingin, "…ini bukan pertama kali aku menghadapi bajingan sepertimu, Taehyung", Jungkook menggeram. "Jangan harap aku akan takut kepadamu".

Taehyung tertawa keras, menyentuh kerah kemeja Jungkook, "Untuk apa kau takut denganku ketika kau _justru_ akan menikmatinya…Jeon Jungkook?".

Taehyung menubruk pria yang mendorong dorong liar. Taehyung mencengkeram kedua tangan Jungkook, menguncinya di samping kepala pria itu. Taehyung merobek kemeja lelaki yang menendang perutnya.

Taehyung menggeram menahan sakit, menjilati dada pria yang meronta makin kuat. Taehyung mengusap kasar kejantanan namja yang mengerang, meronta sia sia.

Gesekan tangan Taehyung bertambah cepat pada penis Jungkook, sebelum jemarinya melambat, dan berhenti sepenuhnya.

"T‒Tsk". Kenapa ia berhenti? Kenapa ia justru berhenti?

Taehyung mendengar napas Jungkook yang tersengal sengal, ia mendelik kepada pria yang terbaring di bawahnya.

"…kau tidak akan bisa melawanku, Jungkook".

Taehyung meremas penis pria itu…namun kekuatannya melemah. Taehyung menggertakkan gigi, menyobek celana Jungkook namun jemarinya bergetar.

"…ini tidak adil", Taehyung mendesis frustasi, menghisap leher namja itu dengan putus asa, menggigitnya namun semuanya justru balik menyerang Taehyung.

"…Mengapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku?!", Taehyung mencengkeram rambutnya, kepalanya terjatuh di leher pria yang mematung beku. "…Jungkook‒".

Taehyung berteriak ketika Jungkook memukul tenggorokannya kencang, "Menyingkir dariku, keparat!". Jungkook memukul wajah Taehyung, menubruknya dengan kebencian, menghantam rahang pria yang mengerang sakit.

Taehyung menerima pukulan Jungkook pada hidungnya yang mengalirkan darah, Jungkook membanting kepalanya. Pandangan Taehyung memburam ketika hantanam bertubi tubi menghajar wajahnya.

"…katakanlah", Jungkook menggertakkan gigi. "…katakan kepadaku kau menginginkanku berhenti!".

Taehyung tersenyum lirih, "…aku mengampunimu, Jungkook".

"Tidak!", Jungkook menggeram, menghajar Taehyung lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Pria itu terbatuk, namun tetap tersenyum.

"…kau tetap tidak bisa melawanku…Jeon Jungkook".

Jungkook mencengkeram kemeja Taehyung dengan jemarinya yang bergetar. Taehyung merintih sakit ketika ia memajukan tubuhnya perlahan dan melumat bibir pria yang menegang.

Taehyung memperdalam ciumannya dengan Jungkook, jemarinya mengusap rambut pria itu, memberikan remasan kecil ketika ia merintih.

"…jika aku memohon kepadamu, itu akan memberimu kepuasan", Taehyung berucap rendah, hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

Taehyung mengusap bibir Jungkook, "…kau menginginkan kendali atas diriku…ne, Jungkook?".

Jungkook terdiam.

"Kau ingin mengontrolku?", Taehyung meraih jemari Jungkook yang bergetar, menaruhnya pada kancing kemejanya sendiri, "…lakukanlah. Sentuh aku sesukamu".

Jungkook menggeleng.

"…kau ingin membalasku, benar? Kau ingin berkuasa atas orang orang yang telah menyakitimu?", Jungkook menatap hazelnya.

"Lakukanlah. Aku tidak akan memberikan perlawanan sedikit pun".

Jungkook menggigit bibir, menggerakkan jemarinya untuk melepas kancing Taehyung.

"…teruskan", Taehyung berbisik ditelinga Jungkook ketika wajahnya memucat, napasnya tidak stabil ketika kancing teratas Taehyung terlepas dari lubangnya.

Satu…dua…

 _'Aku menyukaimu, Jungkook…'_

 _'Kumohon…jangan tinggalkan aku"._

Jungkook terkesiap kalut, menggeleng lirih sebelum menjauh dari Taehyung. Ia memeluk tubuhnya yang merinding, "…aku tidak sepertimu, Kim Taehyung".

Jungkook bangkit dan berjalan tergesa gesa ke pintu. Ia membuka kuncinya dalam satu sentakan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang terdiam bisu.

Taehyung menatap lantai sebelum mendecak.

"…sialan benar kau, Jeon Jungkook".[]


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Taehyung membuka kamar hotelnya dalam satu sentakan, ia memindai sekeliling, menghembuskan napas panjang ketika tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Taehyung menghubungi sekertarisnya dengan resah, "Apa Jungkook masih disitu?".

"Tidak?".

"Baiklah, terimakasih".

Taehyung memutus sambungan telepon. Ia berjalan ke dalam kamarnya, membuka lemari dan kelegaan membanjir melihat pakaian Jungkook yang masih berada di dalam. Tapi, kemana pria itu pergi?

"Ini sudah larut malam, bocah", Taehyung mendecak, menghubungi supir pribadinya yang menunggu Taehyung di depan lobi. Ia akan mencari Jungkook, kemana pun. Taehyung mengerang kesal ketika menyadari kekhawatiran yang tidak pernah dirasakannya.

Sepertinya, bocah itu telah mengacaukan otak Taehyung.[]

Jungkook berjalan dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku, menikmati udara malam yang menenangkan hatinya. Mempunya _phobia_ terhadap sentuhan tidaklah mudah. Ia tersiksa dan tidak bisa berdekatan dengan orang lain.

Namun menahan rasa takutnya adalah hal yang paling berat.

Ia membenci ketika Taehyung menyentuhnya sensual, membenci kata kata yang membuat Jungkook ketakutan. Ia membenci ketika dirinya harus berpura pura menerima semua itu. Kalau tidak? Taehyung justru akan semakin menyiksa Jungkook.

Ia tidak mengerti Jimin. Pria itu tahu Jungkook memiliki _phobia_ yang nyata. Semuanya bukan hanya dalam kepala Jungkook. Dia tidak pernah menginginkan trauma seperti ini. Ia ingin hidup seperti orang lain. Ia tidak memilih mempunyai paman seperti Boyoung.

Jungkook menghela napas panjang, ia terhenti ketika melihat seorang pria yang melambai kepadanya dari ujung jalan. Lelaki berwajah lonjong itu menghampiri Jungkook, kamera **SLR** dikalungkan pada leher jenjangnya.

"Jungkook‒ssi!".

Bukankah itu‒Jungkook mengernyit bingung. Itu adalah reporter yang mewawancarai Taehyung, ia yang membeberkan kepada publik kalau Taehyung adalah _gay_. "Kau‒", Jungkook tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Jungkook‒ssi, akhirnya kita bisa bertemu. Namaku Jung Hoseok", Hoseok menyodorkan tangannya kepada Jungkook. Jungkook tidak menjabat tangan pria itu. Ia terlalu gugup, terlalu takut untuk menerima rasa sakit lagi.

"…Maaf", Jungkook menunduk. "Aku tidak biasa berbicara dengan orang asing".

"Oh, benarkah?", Hoseok terkekeh, meskipun ia sedikit kecewa ketika menarik tangannya kembali. "Apa kau ada waktu luang, Jungkook‒ssi? Keberatan jika aku menanyaimu satu atau dua hal?".

Jungkook bergerak tidak nyaman, beringsut menjauh dari reporter yang tersenyum hangat. "Aku harus pulang. Pasti…Taehyung sedang mencariku", meskipun Jungkook mengerti miliyarder itu tidak mungkin memikirkannya.

"Sebentar saja?", Hoseok tersenyum memohon. "Aku ingin mendengar tentang Kim Taehyung dari sudut pandang orang lain".

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa", Jungkook berjalan pergi dengan cepat. Ia merasakan tatapan Hoseok yang masih mengikutinya dari belakang. "Hei, Jungkook‒ssi", Hoseok menarik lengan baju Jungkook yang menepis keras.

Tunggu…mengapa dia‒

"Aku mengerti tentang _phobia_ -mu. Aku mengerti kau berpura pura menjadi kekasih Taehyung", Hoseok mengamati Jungkook yang tergagap. Ia terkekeh pelan, "Jadi? Apa kau bersedia menjawab beberapa pertanyaanku?".[]

•

•

•

Jungkook duduk tidak nyaman dihadapan reporter yang mengaktifkan alat perekamnya. "Jungkook‒ssi, mengapa kau berpura pura menjadi kekasih Taehyung?".

….

"Apa Taehyung‒ssi mengancamu? Apa kau mengenalnya?".

….

"Atau justru dia orang asing bagimu?".

Jungkook mengaduk aduk kuah ramen di meja, melinting lengan _sweater_ ‒nya berulang kali, berpura pura tidak mendengar pertanyaan Hoseok.

"Baiklah", Hoseok terkekeh sembari mematikan alat perekam. "Aku tidak akan menyebarkan informasi ini kepada publik".

Jungkook mengernyit, meletakkan sumpit kayunya di samping mangkuk ramen yang tidak tersantap. "Lalu, apa motivasimu mewawancaraiku?", ia bertanya dengan bingung, Hoseok tertawa renyah sebagai balasan.

"Menurutmu…untuk apa seseorang bertanya, Jungkook‒ssi?", Hoseok memajukan tubuhnya. "Mereka penasaran".

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangan gelisah, mengamati kedai kecil di sekelilingnya. Pandangan menyelidik Hoseok membuatnya gugup, "Kau mengira Taehyung berbohong?".

"Dia tidak mengatakan yang selengkapnya", Hoseok mengunyah tempura sebelum kembali tersenyum misterius. "Kau‒di lain sisi‒adalah orang yang jujur".

Jungkook memeluk tubuhnya yang merinding tanpa sadar, "Kau salah, Hoseok‒ssi. Semua ceritaku sama persis dengan pernyataan Taehyung". Jungkook menatap tajam, seandainya dia mempunyai ponsel, ia akan menghubungi miliyarder itu.

"Atau setidaknya‒jawaban kami tetap akan sama".

"Mengecewakan", Hoseok mendecak, menyumpit ramen yang bergulung gulung di sumpit kayu. "Aku kira kau orang yang lebih sederhana, Jungkook‒ssi. Apa adanya".

"…Aku tidak mengenalmu. Terimakasih atas makan malamnya", Jungkook bangkit dengan cepat, melewati Hoseok ketika pria itu meremas tangan Jungkook kasar.

Jungkook terkesiap, merasakan tubuhnya menengang seketika.

"Bagaimana‒", Hoseok tersenyum ramah kepada Jungkook. "Kalau kau kembali duduk dan berbicara tentang _phobia_ ‒mu?".[]

•

•

•

"Pertama, aku melihatmu berpaling dari kamera ketika Taehyung menyentuhmu", Hoseok telah menghabiskan makan malamnya, ia mengepulkan asap rokok ke udara kedai sebelum kembali mengamati Jungkook yang bergerak gerak tidak nyaman.

"Kau selalu mengalihkan perhatian ketika Taehyung melakukan kontak fisik denganmu. Dan tubuhmu juga berjengit", Hoseok menjalin kedua tangannya yang jenjang, menyelipkan puntung rokok di antara jemarinya.

"Kau melakukan gestur tubuh yang sama ketika kau takut, Jungkook‒ssi".

Hoseok tersenyum miring, "…seperti sekarang".

Jungkook tidak menyadari tangannya yang melinting lengan _sweater_ ‒nya berulang kali. Hoseok tertawa renyah, "Lihat? Kau mudah ditebak".

Jungkook memejamkan mata resah, menegakkan tubuh dan memberanikan diri untuk memandang reporter misterius itu, "Siapa kau sebenarnya?".

"Hei, ini bukan tentangku, Jungkook‒ssi", Hoseok menuding Jungkook. "Ini tentangmu".

Jungkook menatap tajam, "Tidak ada yang ingin kukatakan, Hoseok‒ssi".

"Ya itu terserah padamu saja", Hoseok mengangkat bahu, tersenyum seperti ia yang mengendalikan situasi ini. "Kau hanya mempunyai dua pilihan".

"Satu, kau menjadi anak baik dan berkata jujur kepadaku. Atau…", Hoseok menggoyangkan alat perekamnya. "Aku akan mencari tahu sendiri dan membeberkanya ke publik?".

"Apa kau mengancamku?", Jungkook mengertakkan gigi, lawan bicaranya justru tergelak ringan. "Aku memberikanmu pilihan, Jungkook‒ssi".

"Semuanya terserah padamu", Hoseok mengangkat tangan, memanggil pelayan kedai untuk melakukan pembayaran.

Jungkook bangkit dengan pikiran yang kacau, "…aku permisi". Ia berjalan keluar dari kedai, hendak membuka pintu ketika Hoseok menghampirinya dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku.

"Jungkook‒ssi?".

Jungkook tidak berpaling.

"Kesenian dalam meliput berita adalah belajar bagaimana cara memikat korban", ia tersenyum miring "Karena reporter yang baik…adalah penipu yang handal".

Hoseok berbisik kepada Jungkook, "Dan kami sangat lapar akan informasi, Jungkook‒ssi", Hoseok mendekati Jungkook yang mematung beku. "Jika kau menyembunyikan rahasia dariku, aku akan menguaknya dan meludahkannya di depanmu".

Hoseok menyeringai sinis, "Bahkan rahasia terkotor sekali pun, tidak akan menjadi masalah".[]

•

•

•

Taehyung mengetuk ngetukkan kakinya di dalam lantai hotel, berulang kali mengecek jam dinding, mendecak, mondar mandi seperti orang kehilangan akal. Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kejadian di gudang penyimpanan terngiang kembali dalam benaknya.

Taehyung meloncat kaget ketika mendengar ketukan di pintu hotel. Ia melangkah cepat, membukanya dan lega setengah mati melihat mata besar Jungkook yang menyambut Taehyung.

"Ya tuhan. Kau kemana saja, sih?!", Taehyung menyingkir, memberikan Jungkook akses ke dalam tanpa harus bersentuhan dengannya. Kurang lebih, Taehyung menyesali kelancangannya selama ini.

"Aku berjalan jalan, udaranya dingin", Jungkook melepas _snekaers_ putihnya. Ia mengernyit ketika menyadari tatapan Taehyung yang belum beranjak darinya. Jungkook makin bingung ketika pandangan Taehyung terkesan cemas.

"Ada apa?".

"Aku mencarimu kemana mana, Jungkook", Taehyung memelotot. "Jangan pernah melakukan ini kepadaku lagi".

Jungkook tidak menjawab, ia meraih piyama tidurnya dalam lemari Taehyung. Jungkook berjalan ke kamar mandi, mengabaikan pria yang memprotes keras. "Jungkook! Jangan mengabaikanku".

Taehyung mendesis, "Jangan membuatku gila seperti ini, Jeon Jungkook!".

Jungkook terdiam, sebelum matanya bertemu dengan hazel Taehyung yang gelisah. Jungkook pun tersenyum tipis, "Terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku. Maaf aku sudah merepotkamu…Taehyung".

Taehyung tercenung di tempat, mengamati pintu yang ditutup Jungkook di depan wajahnya. Ia mengacak rambutnya berulang kali, perasaan tidak wajar sedang menyelaminya. Seperti ketika…kau jatuh cinta dengan seseorang.

"Yang benar saja!", Taehyung bermonolog dengan kesal. Ia mengernyit ketika melihat pesan masuk pada layar ponselnya.

Dua pesan masuk.

Taehyung membaca nama pengirim dan jantungnya seketika mencelus.

 _'Taehyung? Bagaimana kabarmu?'_

 _'Sampaikan salamku kepada Jeon Jungkook'_.[]

•

•

•

Jungkook terbangun karena aroma terbakar yang melingkupi hidungnya. Ia terbatuk, melihat asap yang bergumul dari luar kamar. _Kebakaran?!_ , Jungkook berlari keluar dengan panik, terkejut bukan main melihat _pot_ dengan air yang menguap sampai dasarnya.

Taehyung mengumpat jengkel, berusaha melepas telur yang mengerak dan mengering dalam panci. Ia terengah engah frustasi, mengabaikan kerak telur yang berjatuhan di kakinya. Dapur yang seperti kapal pecah.

Ia menyumpah kencang melihat kekacauan yang mengelilinginya. _Phobia_ Taehyung membuat jemarinya bergetar, terpeleset dari gagang panci yang berkelontangan di konter.

"…T‒Taehyung?!", Jungkook tergagap.

Taehyung menoleh kaget, memelotot garang kepada Jungkook, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!".

"A‒Aku‒".

"Kembali!", Taehyung menarik lengan piyama Jungkook kembali ke kamarnya, mendudukkan pria itu dari ujung bajunya, "Jangan keluar, Jungkook. Diam ditempatmu, mengerti?".

"T‒Tapi, kau sedang apa?".

"Jangan membantahku!", Taehyung mendelik garang, berusaha mengunci tangan Jungkook namun tidak berani menyentuhnya. "…sarapannya belum siap", ia menyemburkan kata kata itu dengan kesal.

"Sarapan?", Jungkook melebarkan bola matanya kaget, "Kau memasak untukku?".

Wajah Taehyung memerah, ia berpaling dari Jungkook dan kembali berkutat dengan telur mata sapinya yang tidak berbentuk. "Pesan sajalah. Kau tidak mungkin bisa memakan ini".

Jungkook terengah di ranjang. Ia pun menghampiri Taehyung dan mengambil alih pancinya. Jungkook mematikan kompor, membersihkan cangkang telur yang berceceran di lantai. Ia menumpuk semua kekacauan Taehyung pada bak cuci.

"Kau mau sarapan apa, Taehyung?", Jungkook memakai celemek putih yang membuat Taehyung tergagap. "Aku akan membuatnya".

Pria itu berpaling salang tingkah, berusaha untuk tidak mengamati Jungkook yang terlihat seperti…seorang perempuan. "Apa saja".

Jungkook pun memasak telur, sosis, dan _bacon_ yang menguarkan aroma lezat. Taehyung mengamati Jungkook yang berkutat di dapur hotel sembari bersenandung kecil. "Kau mempunyai suara yang bagus".

Jungkook terhenti, rona pada pipinya membuat Taehyung tersenyum puas. "Kau keberatan jika bernyanyi untukku?".

Jungkook tercenung, teringat akan Jimin yang menghantarkan Jungkook tidur dengan nada nada menenangkan. Ia yang berbaring pada pangkuan Jimin.

Jungkook menggeleng kecil, "Tidak".

•

•

•

Jungkook berdiam diri di depan toko pakaian. Taehyung menyuruhnya menunggu diluar, berkata ia tidak ingin diganggu ketika membeli baju. Jungkook menghembuskan napas, menggusak lengannya dari hawa dingin yang berhembus.

Jungkook berpaling ke dalam toko dengan penasaran, tidak melihat Taehyung berada di dalamnya. _Kemana Taehyung?_ , Jungkook berharap Taehyung akan cepat keluar dan mengajaknya makan.

Jungkook tercenung. Mungkinkah Taehyung meninggalnya? Jungkook memilin milin lengan _sweater_ putihnya, bergerak gelisah ketika Taehyung tidak juga muncul setengah jam kemudian.

Mungkin, memang dia pergi tanpa mengabari Jungkook.

Jungkook bergumam muram, sebelum melangkah pergi menyusuri jalan.

"Kau mau kemana?", Jungkook terkesiap ketika sesuatu yang lembut terjatuh melewati kepalanya, mengelilingi leher Jungkook dengan kehangatan.

Jungkook menunduk, melihat syal merah marun yang tersemat pada lehernya. Ia berbalik, menemukan Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum hangat, "Benar apa kataku. Kau tampak cantik ketika memakainya".

"T‒Taehyung?!".

Taehyung tersenyum simpul, "Anggap saja itu hadiah permintaan maafku, Jungkook".

Jungkook menunduk dengan wajah merona, Taehyung tertawa pelan. Pria itu mengusap syal Jungkook yang turun mencapai perutnya, "Bayangkan aku tengah mengusap kepalamu seperti ini".

Jungkook menatap Taehyung.

Manik cokelatnya bertemu dengan hazel yang begitu memukau.

"Aku berjanji", Taehyung tersenyum tulus. "Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu lagi, Jungkook".[]

•

•

•

Taehyung menarik syal Jungkook dengan lembut, berjalan mengarungi lorong rumah sakit dengan para perawat dan dokter yang berhilir mudik. Jungkook mengikuti Taehyung yang tidak berbicara selama perjalanan. "…Taehyung?".

Pria itu hanya tersenyum muram, sebelum menarik Jungkook ke dalam _lift_.

"Siapa yang sakit, Taehyung?".

 _'Aku tidak bisa menerimanya'_

 _'Jangan pernah menemuinya lagi!'_

 _'Tapi, Appa!'_

Taehyung terengah ketika air matanya menggenang, ia mengusap dengan cepat, berusaha tersenyum kepada pria yang mengamatinya cemas. "Taehyung? Kau kenapa?".

"Taehyung?".

•

•

•

 _'Eomma!'._

 _Taehyung menghampiri wanita yang mengamati jendela rumahnya dengan pandangan kosong. Sebelum wanita itu mengernyit, melihat Taehyung yang merengkuhnya dengan pandangan bingung._

 _'Eomma, lihatlah! Nilai raporku meningkat!", Taehyung tersenyum lebar, menyerahkan rapor yang tidak diterima wanita yang mengamatinya dengan penasaran. "Eomma? Kau tidak suka?", Taehyung bergumam muram._

 _"Baiklah, akan kutingkatkan lagi!"._

 _Taehyung berbalik, hendak melangkah ke dalam kamarnya ketika wanita itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Taehyung._

 _"Nak?"._

 _Taehyung menatap ibunya._

 _"…Kau siapa?".[]_

•

•

•

 _"Apa, Dokter?"._

 _Yubeom menatap dokter itu dengan pandangan resah. Taehyung berusaha menahan isak tangisnya, mencengkeram lengan wanita yang memandang mereka dengan bingung._

 _"Ia menderita Alzheimer. Ia tidak akan bisa mengingat memori lamanya. Tapi, kami akan menjalankan terapi untuk memulihkan ingatan istri Anda"._

 _Taehyung menunduk pedih, mengusap lengan ibunya yang tidak berkutik. Yubeom menarik mereka keluar dari rumah sakit, mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Tidak. Tidak bisa seperti ini!"._

 _"Ayah?"._

 _"Aku tidak bisa menjalaninya seperti ini!", Yubeom mengumpat keras, mendelik kepada Taehyung yang memundurkan langkah. "Kita harus menyerahkan ibumu ke rumah sakit"._

 _"Dan jangan pernah mengunjunginya, Taehyung!", Yubeom mendesis._

 _Taehyung melebarkan bola matanya. "Mengapa, Ayah?!"._

 _"Tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui tentang ini! Orientasi seksmu sudah cukup mencoreng reputasiku!"._

 _Taehyung bangkit, "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Eomma!"._

 _"Dia tidak akan mengenalimu, Taehyung!", Yubeom mencengkeram pundak lelaki yang memberontak liar. "Dia tidak bisa mengingatmu!"._

 _Taehyung menggigit tangan Yubeom yang mengumpat kasar, ia mendelik kepada ayahnya penuh dengan kebencian. "Lebih baik ia tidak mengenalku dibandingkan mempunyai ayah sepertimu!"._

•

•

•

Taehyung menghembuskan napas panjang, meremas kelopak matanya yang pedih. Ia menengadahkan kepala agar aliran air mata itu tidak turun. "Taehyung?", ia tidak menyadari Jungkook yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan cemas.

"Tidak apa apa", Taehyung meraih syal Jungkook yang tidak menyerah untuk mengkhawatirkan pria itu. "Aku tidak apa apa, Jungkook", Taehyung tersenyum menenangkan, memainkan bahan rajut itu diantara jemarinya.

 _Lift_ pun berdenting membuka.

Taehyung menarik lengan baju Jungkook untuk mengikutinya. Pria jangkung itu membuka ruang rawat yang berada di ujung lorong, jantungnya seketika mencelus.

Ia melihat wanita yang terbaring dengan mata terpejam, selang infus tersemat ke dalam kulitnya. Makanan yang tidak tumpah ruah, bunga yang mengering di samping ranjang.

Jungkook meraih tangkai bunga yang layu, membuangnya ke tempat sampah, membersihkan piring dan makanan yang berceceran di ranjang. Taehyung mengamatinya dengan perasaan bersalah, mengapa bisa ia menyakiti Jungkook sebelumnya?

Seharusnya Taehyung sadar, ia membutuhkan Jungkook.

Ia menginginkan pria itu mendampingi hidupnya.

Taehyung menunduk muram, mengusap lengan wanita yang tengah terlelap di alam mimpi. "Eomma…", Taehyung tersenyum lirih. "Kau benar, Eomma. Aku tidak seharusnya mencemaskan orientasi seksku".

Taehyung meremas jemari ibunya yang kurus, tampak rapuh seperti memori yang tidak bisa dimilikinya kembali. "Aku menemukan pria yang selalu kau bicarakan, Eomma", Taehyung mencium telapak tangan ibunya dengan lembut. "Aku menemukan pria yang akan menerimaku apa adanya".

Jungkook tercenung, duduk di samping Taehyung yang menguburkan wajahnya pada telapak tangan sang ibu. Jungkook meremas lengan kemeja Taehyung, berusaha memberinya dukungan yang tidak bisa dikerahkannya secara fisik.

"…aku berjanji akan menjaganya, Eomma", Taehyung berbisik lirih. "Seperti kau selalu menjagaku".

•

•

•

Taehyung berjalan dalam diam. Mereka meninggalkan ruangan ibu Taehyung satu jam yang lalu. Taehyung hanya memilin jemarinya pada syal Jungkook, menarik pria itu mengelilingi taman rumah sakit yang dimandikan cahaya mentari.

Taehyung berbalik, menghadap pria yang memandanginya dengan tatapan lembut. "Jungkook…", Taehyung mendekat kepadanya, tidak berani menyentuh lelaki yang sangat ingin ia rengkuh.

Taehyung ingin merasakan kehangatan bibir Jungkook, menciumnya dengan kasih sayang alih alih napsu semata. "Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk sembuh?".

Jungkook terdiam.

"Aku berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menyembuhkan ibuku, tapi hasilnya nihil", Taehyung menghembuskan napas panjang, wajahnya tampak muram. "Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk menghilangkan _phobia_ ‒mu, Jungkook".

"Bagaimana dengan rasa takutmu sendiri?", Jungkook mendekati pria yang bergerak gelisah, meremas kemeja Taehyung agar pria itu kembali menatapnya.

"Kita berdua akan sembuh", Taehyung berucap penuh keyakinan. "Tapi yang terpenting adalah dirimu. Aku tidak mau kau selalu tersiksa", Taehyung memberikan jeda yang panjang ketika telinganya memerah.

"Dan aku ingin kembali merasakan bibirmu".

Jungkook mendelik kesal, berpaling dari pria yang tertawa malu. "Maaf…".

Jungkook mendengus, "Kau masih sama saja, Taehyung".

"Sama?", Taehyung mengangkat alis. "Kau tahu betapa penisku ingin menyentuh milikmu sekarang?".

"Hentikan".

"Kau tahu betapa aku ingin menyetubuhimu disini? Agar semua orang menikmati tubuhmu?".

"Taehyung!", Jungkook melebarkan bola mata ketika milik Taehyung terangsang dibalik celananya. Taehyung tertawa keras, tersenyum melihat wajah Jungkook yang merah padam.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melakukannya sebelum traumamu hilang".

Taehyung mendekati pria yang menatapnya dengan jantung berdentaman liar. "Tapi aku akan menagihnya, Jeon Jungkook", Taehyung berbisik seduktif. "Aku akan menagih permainan kecil kita di ranjang".

•

•

•

Jung Hoseok tersenyum sembari menjalinkan kedua tangan, menyerahkan alat perekamnya kepada pria yang mengamati rekaman televisi di ruang kantornya.

 _'Taehyung‒ssi!'_

 _'Taehyung‒ssi! Apakah itu kekasih Anda?'_

"Jadi…itu kekasih Taehyung?".

"Ne, _Sir_ ".

"Apa kau sudah mendekatinya seperti yang kuperintahkan?".

"Ne", Hoseok menuding Jungkook yang tengah bergandengan tangan dengan Taehyung di sebuah acara. "Bocah itu tidak berbahaya. Justru‒", Hoseok terkekeh geli. "Ia menderita _Haphephobia_ ".

" _Phobia_ akan sentuhan?", pria itu mengangkat alis.

"Benar, _Sir_ ", Hoseok tersenyum, mendekati pria yang terduduk di ruang kantornya dengan dagu termangu. " _Phobia_ yang sangat langka, pasti disebabkan oleh trauma masa kecilnya".

Pria itu kembali menatap Hoseok, "Dari mana kau tahu?".

Hoseok tertawa rendah, "Aku seorang reporter, _Sir_. Menguak informasi adalah bidangku", Hoseok kembali mengalungkan kamera **SLR** nya, menyerahkan foto Taehyung dan Jungkook di meja pria itu.

"Mereka semakin dekat".

"Itu yang kukhawatirkan _, Sir_ ", Hoseok menghela napas panjang prihatin, namun bibirnya tetap tersenyum.

"Cari tahu semua tentangnya. Jangan melewatkan detail sekecil apa pun".

"Dimengerti", Hoseok berjalan keluar dari ruangan kantor yang dingin membeku. Ia hendak meraih kenop ketika pria itu bangkit dari tempat duduk.

"Hoseok‒ssi?".

Hoseok tersenyum, "Ya, _Sir_?".

"Singkirkan dia dari adik lelakiku. Secepatnya".

"Baik, _Sir"_.

Kim Namjoon menghela napas panjang, mengamati dua pria yang berangkulan di layar televisi. Namjoon akan melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkan adiknya kembali. Ia akan meyakinkan ayah mereka untuk menerima Taehyung.

Dan satu syarat yang harus ia penuhi. Kim Taehyung tidak boleh cacat.

Namjoon mengamati Jungkook yang tersenyum kepada adiknya. Ia harus menyingkirkan semua penghalang bagi Taehyung untuk kembali menjadi sempurna.

Ia harus menyingkirkan Jungkook.[]

 **Maaf kalo endingnya kaya indosiar wkwk:')**


End file.
